Hortense
by Vivianelafee
Summary: Drarry humoristique. Un beau matin de décembre, notre balafré préféré se réveille doté d'attributs pour le moins peu virils... AU SECOURS!
1. Quest ce que c'est que çaaa!

Coucou c'est moi! lol

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui devrait durer plus longtemps que "Zourgnf", parce qu'ici j'ai une vraie histoire alors que pour la premiére j'improvisais complétement!

Harry est en septiéme année, nous sommes à la veille des vacances de Noël, et pour faciliter les choses j'ai décrété que Voldya trébuchédans le 5éme tome au ministére de la magie dans la fontaine de la gloire magique (ou un truc dans le genre) et que comme, ayant des trucs bien plus importants à faire pour devenir le maître du monde, il s'est noyé.

Ca c'est fait.

Ah oui: TOUT est à J.K Rowling.

Pour le moment; Ryry est en train de soliloquer tout seul dans son lit... bonne lecture!

HORTENSE

...oOo...

On m'appelle le Survivant, l'Orphelin valeureux, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Le Martyr du 21é siécle, le Héros, Potty, Harry Potter Monsieur et accessoirement, mais c'est plus rare, Harry

C'est un miracle qu'avec tout ce bordel je n'aie pas tourné schizophrène!

Manquerait plus que ça, parcequ'à mon humble avis mon cerveau, qui fut violemment éléctrocuté aux environs de mesun an, n'est pas exempt de tout un tas de bizarreries mentales: forte propension à s'enerver trés vite, géne de l'aimant à emmerdes, art de la grosse gaffe qui tue, hormones dénotant une suractivité notoire et homosexualité, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Mais la pire de toutes étant certainement mon masochisme.

Parce que cela ne peut être que du masochisme, s'pas?

Franchement !

Etre amoureux-raide dingue-en amoroso-mordu-in love-ich liebe dich-fou d'amûr-toqué-épris du gars le plus désireux de me passer à la moulinette après tonton Vernon et Roguy, j'ai nommé Malfoy Jr, c'est bien de l'auto-flagellation !

Attendez une minute, n'allez surtout pas croire que je suis du genre masochiste, style ça m'excite quand on s'insulte ou que je le provoque exprès ! Quand même ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, hein…

Naon, je suis juste fana de ses cheveux blonds très… ben très blonds, de ses yeux bleus très bleus et de son petit cul.

Et puis facultativement, je le trouve très intelligent (il paraît qu'on est attiré par son contraire) et j'adore sa personnalité cynique…

Vivement demain matin, j'en ai ras les lunettes de me tourner, me retourner et me re-retourner dans mon lit. J'ai vraiment hâte de décoller de Poudlard pour aller passer les vacances d'hiver chez les Weasley.

Au Terrier, il y aura moins de risques de croiser mon blondinet au détour d'un couloir…

La lune est énorme ce soir, et en plus elle est rousse.

J'arrive pas à dormir !

J'ai l'impression de ressentir des fourmillements dans tout mes muscles. Ce doit être la fatigue nerveuse.

Ou alors je suis en train de me transformer en loup-garou.

Hahahahahahaha.

« SNOOOORRFLLL… »

C'est pas humain de ronfler comme ça !

Il a prit une cuite avant de se coucher le rouquemoute ou quoi !

Entre Neville qui parle en dormant (sa vie est d'un ennui mortel), Seamus qui shoote dans son oreiller, Ron qui ronfle et Dean qui fait des crises de somnambulisme l'amenant régulièrement à venir squatter mon lit (je frôle l'infarctus à tout les coups) ou à aller pisser dans la baignoire, il vaut mieux s'endormir vite dans ce dortoir sinon c'est foutu…

Purée de pois verts, déjà deux heures du mat' à vue de montre et je ne dors toujours pas ! Ce serait certainement possible si je parvenais à virer un certain serpent de mes pensées.

Allez, ouste ! Dégage j'te dit ! Du balai ! Méééheuh, laisse moi pioncer…

C'est pas vrai, j'y arriverai jamais. J'y…

…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

……oOo……

« -Harry, debout ! Grouille, on est encore les derniers ! Un de ces quatre, ils vont boucler le château et nous oublier.

-Mmmrrrglll… laisse-moi dormir encore un peu… »

Ben merde alors, j'ai attrapé une angine ou quoi ? Ma voix sort bizarre, genre… plus aiguë.

ZBOUF !

« Putain Ron, faiche avec ton oreiller ! »

Je me redresse dans mon plumard, l'objet du délit à la main, bien décidé à lui renvoyer à la tronche, quand l'hilarité de Ron s'interrompt brutalement.

« -Harry !

-Quoi ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'épargner ! Je serai sans pitié ! »

Je lui balance son oreiller dessus et attrape mes lunettes sur la table de nuit. Quand je les mets sur mon nez, c'est pour voir un Ron tétanisé qui me fixe d'un air hébété.

Je commence à m'inquiéter.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu… euh… tu…

-Mais quoi ! »

J'ai des tentacules qui me sortent du nombril ou quoi ?

Je baisse le regard sur ma personne pour constater par moi-même l'anomalie.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

« -Ron, qu'est ce que c'est que çaaa !

-Ben… une poitrine, je crois…

-Mais mais mais c'étais pas là hier ça !

-Ben non… »

Je sens la panique monter dare-dare.

Je saute sur mes pieds et me tâtonne de partout.

Horreur.

Outre la paire de roberts qui m'a poussée nuitamment, mon corps à prit des courbes un peu partout, perdu une bonne partie des muscles durement acquis à la sueur de mon balai et, comble suprême, je crois bien être à présent doté de la panoplie féminine complète entre les jambes.

La pièce devient verte, bleue et de petites étoiles blanches explosent devant mes yeux. Je me sens encore basculer en arrière sur mon lit avant de sombrer dans une inconscience comateuse.

CLAC !

Selon les informations envoyées par ma joue, je viens de me recevoir une gifle.

J'émerge lentement des profondeurs de mon cortex et ouvre laborieusement les yeux avec la sensation d'avoir dormi quelques millénaires.

« -Harry ! Harry ! Remet-toi !

-Késkicépassééé ?...

-T'es une fille, mon vieux. Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller consulter les autorités compétentes. »

Je suis parfaitement réveillé(e ?) maintenant. Je re-saute sur mes pieds, et re-tombe sur mon pieu illico presto pour cause de tangage excessif de cerveau.

10 secondes de pause et je réitère ma tentative de bipédie avec plus de précautions pour foncer vers la salle de bains. Arrivé à destination, je me campe devant le miroir pour m'observer de pied en cap.

Proprement terrifiant.

De l'autre coté de la glace, une jeune fille de 17 ans me regarde d'un air ahuri derrière une paire de binocles rondes. Ses cheveux noirs mi-courts (nda : je sais, ce terme n'existe pas… environ 15cm) sont en bataille, elle est mince, plutôt petite et dotée d'une poitrine de taille moyenne, ses yeux sont verts et ses traits bien qu'indubitablement féminins sont les miens.

Ma jumelle, quoi.

Elle possède même sur le front, devinez quoi ? Gagné ! Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

J'avise le reflet de Ron qui s'approche dans mon dos en retenant un fou rire. Je pivote aussi sec.

« Ron ! Tu te marres ? »

Ma voix que j'aurais voulu menaçante est ridiculement féminine (normal), ce qui achève mon soi disant meilleur poteau qui s'écroule de rire.

Je crois que j'ai perdu une bonne partie de ma crédibilité.

Attends voir, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer des jeunes filles, moi ! Je me précipite vers lui avec l'ambition de le noyer dans le lavabo.

J'ai du me mouvoir avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme : mon pantalon de pyjama, dont l'élastique n'est désormais plus suffisant, choît brusquement sur mes chevilles.

Par conséquent, je trébuche et me retrouve étalé de tout mon long sur le carrelage, le postérieur exposé aux courants d'air.

Le rire de Ron s'étrangle et le regard qu'il pose sur moi me donne froid dans le dos.

« PERVERS ! »

Je me redresse en relevant mon pantalon. Désolé Ronny, mais ce genre de plan n'est pas de mon goût. Je fonce dans le dortoir en retenant mon pyjama fugueur.

Ca fait vraiment très bizarre quand je me déplace : mes… seins ballottent et entre les jambes eh ben c'est pas pareil ! Je suis à deux doigts de me péter la gueule. Pas facile de trouver son équilibre !

Je m'assoit sur mon matelas comme une grosse masse.

« -Mais comment ? Comment ?… lance-je à Ron qui m'a rejoint .

-Je sais pas. Mais si ça peut t'apporter un quelconque réconfort Harry, laisse moi te dire, et je suis sincère, que je te trouve très jolie et très bien roulée… »

Et c'est repartit pour un fou rire.

« Gougnafier ! »

Moi je ne rigole pas du tout. C'est quoi cette situation de merde ! Ron hoquète encore deux ou trois fois et s'essuie les yeux.

« Je crois que le plus urgent c'est d'aller voir Dumbledore. »

Aller voir Dumbledore ?

Dans cet état ? …

Je ne suis pas fou de joie à l'idée d'aller parader devant le dirlo la bouche en cœur.

« Il pourra certainement t'arranger ça en deux coups de baguette.

Ah bah ouais ! »

Pas con ! Pas con du tout, même ! Je me rue sur la porte, requinqué, mais Ron m'intercepte par le col.

« Hep là ! Habille-toi, non ? »

Pas con non plus. Je me dirige vers ma valise bouclée depuis hier soir et farfouine dedans à la recherche d'habits dans lesquels je ne flotterais pas trop.

Après avoir sélectionnés un grand tee-shirt à manches longues, un jean noir un peu baggy et un mini caleçon moulant (c'est ce que j'ai de plus petit à ce niveau), je commence à déboutonner ma chemise de pyju…

…avant de me figer.

«- Ron, sois galant veux-tu , et sors donc dans le couloir voir si j'y suis.

-Mais…

-Dehors, j'ai dit ! »

Il s'exécute et je peut me déssaper en paix en m'efforçant de ne pas trop regarder ni tripoter mes nouveaux attributs.

Quel cauchemar pour moi qui suis un militant gay ! (nda : ça commence à devenir vexant, s'pas les filles ?)

Une fois vêtu, je sort à mon tour rejoindre mon rouquin de poteau qui fait le pied de grue en contemplant le plafond d'un air inspiré.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais effectivement le dernier à roupiller et nous ne croisons personne dans le château. L'horreur continue : je suis obligé de trottiner pour rester à la hauteur de Ron, et mes seins gigotent en me faisant un mal de chien. Vivement que je m'en débarrasse !

Arrivés devant la peu avenante gargouille barrant l'entrée du bureau du Big Boss, nous avons comme qui dirait un petit moment de flottement.

« -Euh… C'est quoi le mot de passe cette année ? m'interroge Ron.

-Aucune idée. 'Ai pas été convoqué cette année. Un miracle !

-Merde alors.

-Ouais… Bon… Au hasard : fizwizbiz ?

-Raté. Gnomes au poivre !

-Non plus. Bulles baveuses ? Chiotte !

-Patacitrouilles !

-Plume en sucre !

-Euh… sucettes au sang !

-Yeurk ! Hm… Dragées surprises !

-Choco BN !

-M&M's !

-Ricolas !

-Bordel ! Euh… Raaah… Gingembre confit ! »

Bingo !

Ben ça alors ! J'ai dit le premier truc qui m'est passé pas la tête, c'est à dire totalement n'importe quoi.

« -Dis donc, me fait Ron pendant que nous nous laissons soulever par l'escalier rotatif, faut qu'il fasse gaffe le vieux, c'est vachement aphrodisiaque ces trucs là !

-Arg, me dit pas ça maintenant ! »

Nous toquons à la porte, en priant pour que Dumby soit at home.

« Entreeez ! »

Merlin soit loué. Nous pénétrons dans le bureau circulaire, toujours aussi plein de bidules et de machins en tout genres. Y'en a qui glougloutent, des qui font des p'tits ronds de fumée verte et rose, un qui tourniquéte (nda : du verbe tourniqueter) et même un bizarroïde qui fait le tour de la pièce en sautillant.

«- Ah monsieur Weasley ! Que puis-je pour votre service ? Et… mademoiselle, il ne me semble pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître ?

-Tu parles ! J'ai besoin d'aide, monsieur ! »

Je m'avance à grandes enjambées vers le bureau derrière lequel il trône.

« -Harry, mais quelle surprise ! Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de tes intentions de te soumettre à cette opération moldue…

-Méeuh naon ! J'y suis pour rien ! Je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin, tout… tout changé ! Pitié Monsieur, rendez-moi ma testostérone…

-Voyons… As-tu bu récemment une potion, ou as-tu été exposé à un rayonnement magique excessif ? Est ce que quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas t'a donné quelque chose ?

-Ben… Non… C'est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup. J'ai juste le souvenir d'avoir ressenti des fourmillements cette nuit.

-Je vois ce que c'est.

-C'est vrai ? Alors vous allez pouvoir me guérir !

-Je crains hélas que cela ne me soit impossible.

-De kouâââ !

-Mais monsieur, intervient Ron, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé au juste ? C'est un virus ou quoi ? C'est pas contagieux quand même ?…

-Non monsieur Weasley, tranquillisez-vous. En fait, le corps de Harry à effectué une métamorphose inconsciente spontanée dictée par les zones primaires de son cerveau.

-Et si vous traduisez, ça donne quoi ?

-Il semble que Harry ai ressenti récemment une forte contrariété liée de prés ou de loin à sa condition masculine. Il a éprouvé le besoin inconscient de changer d'identité peut-être… Son corps s'est donc spontanément transformé. Il n'est rien que je puisse faire, la seule issue est d'attendre la métamorphose inverse.

-Heeeiiin ? Mais j'ai jamais souhaité être une fille moi !

-Réfléchis, Harry. Peut-être tes sentiments sont-ils confus ces temps-ci… »

Là je peut pas nier.

«- Mais c'est terrible ! Affreux ! Apocalyptique !

-Allons Harry, la perte de tes testicules n'induit pas la fin du monde. Après tout, considères que cela peut constituer une expérience fort enrichissante.

-Enrichissante, MON CUL !

-Que tu as charmant, d'ailleurs. Et puis rassure-toi, il y a fort à parier que tu retrouveras ton sexe de naissance avant la fin des vacances.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas !

-Nous aviserons. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je part sur l'heure à St Tropez ou m'attend une suite réservée depuis des lustres. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une heureuse année !

-Hé, attendez ! Et en attendant, comment je survit moi ?

-Je te fais confiance Harry, tu es une fille débrouillarde qui s'est déjà tirée de situations plus épineuses. »

Et PLOP ! Le voilà parti.

Gé-ni-al.

……oOo……

Et voilà donc un court premier chapitre pour jeter les bases de cette fanfiction. J'attends vos avis pour savoir si c'est la peine de la continuer !

BISOUS


	2. A plus tard, poupée

Nom d'un chien! (ouaf) Enfin, aprés juste quelques millénaires d'attentes, je publie ce beeep de chapitre. J'ose même pas aller regarder la date de publication du premier de crainte de m'évanouir et de me me fêler le crâne par terre. C'est douloureux.

Merci à Mayu pour la correction (envoyée en 3 parties, mdr) et pour ses précieux commentaires (t'avais raison pour les participes passés, surtout que ça avait le défaut de m'identifier à mort à lui, ce qui n'est, avouons le, pas terrible terrible... -)

les personnages apartiennent à JK Rowling, mais pas forcément dans l'état dans lequel je vais vous les restituer

ATTENTION histoire traitant de relation(s) homosexuelle(s). enfin non. enfin si. enfin c'est bizarre.

Hortense, chapitre deux: "A plus tard, poupée."

...oOo...

Nous restons comme deux glandus plantés au milieu du bureau de Dumby.  
Merde alors !  
Je shoote rageusement en direction d'un des machins du dirlo qui traîne par  
terre. Le bidule m'esquive en faisant un bond de coté et émet un son qui  
pourrait s'apparenter à un ricanement.  
Eh ben l'Albus, la prochaine fois qu'il sera dans le popo, faudra pas qu'il  
vienne me rebattre les oreilles avec ses histoires d'élu et de sauvetage du  
monde ! Demerdassek !  
« -Bon, Harry, on devrait peut-être y aller maintenant, M'man va finir par  
s'inquiéter.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais surtout te préoccuper de l'infarctus  
qu'elle va avoir en me voyant débarquer.  
-Hermione doit déjà être à la maison, je suppose qu'elle pourra… euh… te  
conseiller.  
-Je suis fou d'impatience d'entendre Hermy m'expliquer comment assumer et  
contrôler ma féminité… »  
Même trajet à rebrousse-poil dans le château, toujours en trottinant. J'ai  
trouvé une parade : je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine pour empêcher mes  
seins de danser le boogie-woogie.Dans le dortoir, une nouvelle horreur m'apparaît : je suis pas foutue (nda :  
à partir de maintenant je parle de lui au féminin. Top chrono !) de soulever  
ma valise conjointement à la cage d'Edwige. Charitable, Ron attrape ladite  
cage et la trimballe sans problème avec le reste de ses affaires pendant que  
je le suis en traînant piteusement ma valoche derrière moi. Valoche qui  
manque bien m'entraîner avec elle quand elle se met à dévaler les escaliers.  
« Nom d'un ch… locomotor barda ! »  
Ben c'est quand même plus simple, non ? Ron le concède et m'imite.Une fois dehors, nous nous hâtons de transplaner pour cause de gelage de  
couilles. Enfin, dans mon cas, d'ovaires.  
Nous atterrissons dans le salon des Weasley dans un double « PLOP ! »  
admirablement synchronisés. Les seules personnes présentes dans la pièce  
sont Ginny et Hermione, assises sur des fauteuils en train de papoter  
allégrement. A notre arrivée, elles tournent la tête vers nous.  
« Ron, enfin ! » s'exclame Hermione. « Mais qui est-ce ? Et où est Harry  
?... »  
C'est marrant ça, personne ne me reconnaît du premier coup. Tu parles d'une  
amie ! Ca me donne envie de lui faire une sale vanne.  
Je me cramponne au bras de Ron et minaude d'une voix flûtée : « Je suis à  
Poufsouffle, et je sors avec Ronnynouchou depuis une semaine. Il m'a invitée  
à passer Noël chez lui ! »  
Ron est ébahi et complètement paralysé, incapable de hurler à la calomnie et  
de m'envoyer d'une bourrade valdinguer sur le yucca d'intérieur de Molly.  
La tête des filles vaut bien mon poids en sorbets au citron : Gin' a pris  
une expression de mépris écoeuré flatteur, je joue très bien les dindes !  
Quand à Herm'… elle me fait peur ! Elle a l'air prête à m'arracher les yeux  
et à les faire frire pour l'apéro.  
« Ron ?... » Interroge-t-elle en lui vrillant une œillade meurtrière. C'est  
pas des yeux revolver qu'elle a, c'est des lance-roquettes !  
Je sens le rouquin frémir et reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau, tâche  
ardue s'il en est. Il arrache son bras de mon étreinte et se lance dans de  
grands gestes de dénégation que j'esquive de mon mieux, peu désireuse de me  
prendre une tarte involontaire.  
« -Méheuh naon ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !  
-Alors c'est qui cette Pouffe ?  
-Eh ho ! » Faudrait voir à y aller mollo, hein ! Je vais me planter devant  
elle et approche mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
« Regarde-moi bien, ma p'tite Mione. Je te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?  
-Oh par merlin… Harry ! Mais qu'as-tu encore fait ?  
-Moi, rien. C'est mon corps qui a déconné pendant la nuit. ! »  
Hermione arbore un air d'incompréhension abyssale, ce qui est très  
inhabituel et carrément flippant et derrière elle Ginny s'est lancée dans  
une imitation du poisson rouge aliéné très réussie.  
J'entreprends alors de leur relater les événements de la matinée dans le  
détail.  
A mon grand mécontentement, elles sont explosées de rire.  
Vexé, je laisse ces deux hyènes en jupon actuellement incapables d'aligner  
deux mots intelligibles et hisse dignement et laborieusement mes bagages au  
sommet de l'escalier, direction la chambre de Ronnynouchou. Il me rattrape  
après que je me sois affalé sur le matelas affectueusement préparé à mon  
intention par Mme-maman-par-procuration-Weasley. Il fulmine, le pauvre.  
Associé à sa rouquinerie, ça donne l'impression qu'il va me faire un numéro  
d'auto combustion spontanée façon Fumseck.  
« -Ca va pas la tête de dire des conneries pareilles ?  
-Ouais, t'as raison, j'ai l'impression qu'un peu plus et on était victime  
d'un tir serré de canaris, de perroquets ou d'un quelconque autre volatile !  
-Ne recommence jamais ça !  
-J'aurais du mal, mon chou. T'inquiètes, la prochaine fois je ne dirais que  
la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Par exemple, comment tu  
m'as maté ce matin dans la salle de bain…  
-Haaarryyy… » Trop drôle ! C'est tellement facile de le faire paniquer.  
C'est sa faute aussi, il a qu'à se bouger un peu plus avec sa frisée.  
« -Où est le reste du clan ?  
-D'après Ginny, maman est allée faire des courses avec les jumeaux, Papa est  
au ministère, Charlie débarque de Roumanie demain et Bill et Fleur  
arriveront pile pour Noël.  
-Oh. Et Percy ?  
-Il tape l'incruste chez sa Pénélope. (nda : oui, oui, Miss Deauclair) Il a  
trop peur que les jumeaux l'assoient sur la cime du sapin, étoile du berger  
comprise. »  
On le comprend.  
Je range un peu mes affaires puis redescends dans le salon parlementer avec  
les deux bossues après avoir intimé l'ordre à Ron de ne pas venir fourrer  
ses grandes oreilles dans notre discussion.« -Les filles, j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez.  
-Qu'on t'explique quoi ? demande Mione.  
-Comment ça marche !  
-Comment ça marche quoi ?...  
-Fais pas celle qui comprend pas, bordel !  
-En somme, synthétise Ginny avec un sourire grand comme ça, tu veux qu'on te  
donne des leçons de féminité.  
-Au moins que vous m'expliquiez comment vous arrivez à survivre !  
-C'est une lutte de chaque instant, ma chérie, ironise Hermione. Bon, alors,  
dis-nous ce qui te tracasse.  
-Ben, pour commencer, si l'une d'entre vous pouvait me prêter un… un soutif…  
-Et puis quoi encore ? S'indigne Ginny. Tu veux pas un de nos strings aussi  
? Je te rappelle que tu restes fondamentalement un mec !  
-Mais j'suis gay !  
-M'en fous ! Cet aprèm on t'emmène faire des courses au chemin de traverse,  
un point c'est tout.  
-Hein ! Vous voulez m'emmener faire du shopping de p'tites culottes en  
plein Londres sorcier ?  
-Voui, ça va être chouette !  
-Mais mais mais on va me reconnaître !  
-Penses-tu ! Nous, on n'a rien calculé, s'pas ?  
-Oui mais… mais… mais…  
-Suffit ! Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, pigé ?  
-Oui, m'dame…  
-A part ça, rien à te dire de spécial, hein Mione ? Reste toi-même, de toute  
façon il est impossible que tu passes pour plus cinglé que tu ne l'es.  
-Merci. Ca me fait beaucoup de bien ce que tu me dit.  
-Je t'en prie. A ton service, ma jolie ! »  
Et elles se remettent à pouffer comme des folles.  
Démoralisé, je remonte dans la chambre de Ron-ron qui est pour sa part  
actuellement en train de prendre sa douche. Pas très concerné par mon  
problème, le poteau. Vous me direz que le fait que votre meilleur ami se  
retrouve brusquement doté d'ovaires ne devrait pas nuire à votre bonne  
hygiène. Oui, certes. Mais tout de même.Il est à peine sortit de ses ablutions, tout frais tout propre, que le cri  
de guerre de la mère mammifère rentrant au terrier retentit à nos oreilles :  
« Mes chériiiiis! Nous sommes rentréééés! Venez donc nous aider à ranger les  
courses! »  
Et la voix des jumeaux de renchérir:  
« Ouais, radinez-vous! »  
Nous y voici donc. Quelle va être la réaction de Mme Weasley?…  
…et celle de Greg et Ford?  
Je préfère ne même pas imaginer et descends mollement les marches à la suite  
de Ron.  
« Ronald, mon fils! Comment vas-tu?  
-A vue de nez m'man, il a tous ses membres, ses deux oreilles et son blair  
est toujours au milieu de sa figure. Dommage.  
-Je t'en prie, George! Harry est là, mon chéri?  
-Euh… en fait… Il… Il est juste derrière moi. »  
Bravo.  
Pour le tact, tu r'passeras!  
Il s'écarte de l'encadrement de la porte et je m'avance dans la cuisine. Les  
jumeaux sont en train de farfouiner dans les sacs et ne relèvent pas la tête  
tout de suite. En revanche, Molly me serre dans ses bras avec fougue sans  
même prendre le temps de me regarder.  
Elle a du sentir que les courbes de mon corps avaient des reliefs  
inhabituels car elle s'écarte en me tenant par les épaules.  
« -Harry! Par Merlin! Que t'est-il arrivé? Tu es malade? On t'a jeté un  
sort? Tu…  
-Calmez vous madame Weasley! Relaxez-vous, inspirez profondément, expirez  
doucement. Voâââla. Bon, d'après le professeur Dumbledore c'est bénin et  
passager. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage.  
-Mes aïeux… »  
Elle devient toute blanche et se laisse tomber sur la chaise que Fred a tout  
juste le temps de lui glisser sous les fesses.  
Ledit Fred, tout comme sa photocopie de frère, fait la tête de celui qui se  
retient de lâcher la grosse vanne qui tue.  
« -Les siamois, je vous saurais gré de la fermer!  
-Mais nous n'avons rien dit mademoiselle! Répond Fred avec un air faussement  
indigné.  
-Nous ne nous serions pas permis mademoiselle! Renchérit George.  
-Ouais… Bon, on les range ces courses?… »  
On.

……oOo……

Sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Je suis vanné.  
Etre soudain transformatisé en nana ne m'a pas pour autant implanté le gène  
du shopping ! Ces deux folles m'ont traîné dans 5 magasins de prêt-à-porter  
et 2 boutiques de sous-vêtements, tous bourrés d'autres sorcières  
piaillantes et jacassantes.  
Heeeeelp !  
Enfin bon… J'ai pu acheter des fringues ne menaçant pas de tomber par terre,  
mais j'ai dû me battre pour n'acheter que des trucs style pantalon,  
tee-shirt et sweat. Si vous aviez vu le débardeur (en plein mois de  
décembre) rose avec marqué « I love Sailor-Moon » en turquoise que Ginny  
voulait absolument me faire essayer, vous auriez compris quel fut mon  
calvaire.

Je viens de les abandonner avec nos sacs dans un énième magasin sous le  
prétexte d'aller acheter du Miamhibou pour Ed'.  
Mais une fois devant les étagères du magasin, je bloque. Miamhibou ou  
Croc-croc-piaf ? Ou encore Cuicuislurp ?  
J'hésite.  
« Excuse-moi, tu peux me passer un paquet de Gloupszozieau ? »  
No problemo.  
Je chope le paquet convoité par le type derrière moi et me retourne.  
CHIASSE !  
Seamus !  
Vite, on dégage de là avant qu'il ne me perce à jour ! Je lâche les  
croquettes pour volatiles qui tombent sur ses orteils. Je profite qu'il se  
soit mis à sautiller sur place pour slalomer entre les rayons jusqu'à la  
sortie et pour me précipiter vers le salut.  
Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, je me retourne pour vérifier que personne  
ne me suit. (nda : il se prend pour un fugitif…)  
A courir comme un débile en regardant derrière soi, on finit nécessairement  
par percuter quelque chose, ou dans mon cas, quelqu'un.  
Je tombe le cul par terre, l'infortuné quidam réussissant à rester debout  
malgré de fortes oscillations de son centre de gravité.  
Déjà passablement énervé, un juron m'échappe :  
« -Aouch... Bordel !  
-Comme vous dites... Vous êtes blessée, mademoiselle ? »  
Je connais cette voix moi.  
Par cœur.  
Ooooh non, non non non !  
Malfoy ! Il a fallu que je me tamponne dans MON Malfoy !  
(nda : ben oui, réfléchis : si tu t'étais vautré sur, disons par exemple,  
MacGonagall, ça aurait été marrant mais ça n'aurait pas fait avancer le  
schmilblick ! )  
« N-non ! Tout baigne ! »  
Je saute sur mes pieds et là, c'est le choc. C'est vrai quoi, mettez-vous à  
ma place, je me retrouve face à mon doudou d'amour totalement à l'improviste  
alors du coup, je tétanise. De son coté il a pleinement récupéré du choc de  
la première rencontre et il me tend une main fine, manucurée et un chouïa  
snob.  
« -Je me présente, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. (nda : à prononcer  
comme Tom Felton dans le premier film, kyaaah !) Et vous ?  
-Ah... Euh... Quoi ?...  
-Je vous ai demandé votre nom... »  
Il me tend toujours la main mais il commence à faire la tête de celui qui se  
demande s'il n'a pas une échappée de Ste Mangouste en face de lui.  
Aaaah, panique à bord ! Tous les hommes sur le pont ! Y'en a pas ! Bordel !  
Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? Pas Harry quand même !  
Vite, vite, il ne m'a pas reconnu, je vais lui balancer un nom et me tailler  
avant qu'il ne me recadre !  
« -Heu... H... H... Hortense !  
-Hortense ?...  
-Oui ! Hortense ! Hortense... euh... Labévue ! Voilà !  
Je-m'appelle-Hortense-Labévue !  
-Eh bien... Charmé, ravissante mademoiselle Labévue. »  
V'là-t'y pas que, fatigué de me tendre sa mimine sans que je m'en  
saisissâsse, il attrape la mienne d'autorité et la bisouille.  
Wooow, Draco Malfoy vient de me faire mon premier baisemain !  
Hyah !  
Mais où t'est ce que je déraille, moi ? C'est pas le moment qu'il se mette à  
me draguer ! J'arrache ma paluche de la sienne et amorce un demi-tour  
radical dans le but de filer à la vitesse de la lumière me planquer derrière  
le premier truc un peu contondant venu et essayer de faire redescendre mon  
estomac de mon œsophage.  
Mais Dray ne l'entend pas de cette esgourde : il m'intercepte par le poignet  
et me ramène face à lui.  
Mais quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux !  
« -Excusez-moi mais je crois vous avoir déjà vue...  
-Hein ? Non ! Non, c'est impossible ! Lâchez-moi, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent  
! »  
Autant parler à une étagère Ikea, je suis sûre qu'elle serait plus réceptive  
! Il tend sa main vers mon front pour repousser la mèche barrant ma  
cicatrice.  
« Kyyyaaaah, ne me touchez paaas ! »  
Trop tard, il l'a vue.  
« POT... » Je plaque mes mains contre sa bouche.  
« Shhhht ! Ca va pas de hurler comme ça ! »  
Je jette un œil autour de nous mais apparemment, personne n'a rien à foutre  
de cette fille zarbi en train de bâillonner un blond aristocratique en plein  
milieu du chemin de traverse.  
Il se libère et questionne d'un ton plus posé :  
« -Mais qu'as-tu fait !  
-Rien ! Je suis pas travelo, si tu veux savoir ! Je suis juste victime d'une  
petite réaction spontanée de mon corps à la simulation inconsciente de mon  
cerveau, c'est tout. »  
A mon grand étonnement, il a l'air de comprendre tout de suite de quoi il  
retourne.  
« -Oh, je vois... On a des confusions de personnalité, Potter ?  
-Ca t'regarde ? (hé, ne me dévisage pas comme ça !)  
-Eh bien, eh bien... »  
Il me mate de haut en bas en me détaillant entièrement.  
« -C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?  
-Tu fais une fille tout à fait convaincante.  
-Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'avec une paire de nichons en plus et quelques  
hormones en moins, tout l'monde en est capable !  
-Je veux dire que tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder. »  
Ben v'la aut' chose.  
Quand j'étais Harry il m'insultait (au mieux), après la noyade de Voldemort  
il m'ignorait et en Hortense ça le gêne pas plus que ça de me taper la  
discute voire même de me complimenter sur mon agréable tournure !  
Je suis un peu paumé là, quelqu'un aurait un p'tit Valium siouplaît ?  
« -Je te préviens Malfoy...  
-Arrête, tu m'fais peur. (Allons bon, encore un qui ne prend plus mes  
menaces au sérieux !)  
-Je te préviens que t'as intérêt à la boucler !  
-A quel niveau ?  
-Au niveau d'mon cul, banane ! Ne va pas crier sur tous les toits que tu  
m'as vu dans cet état !  
-C'est sûr... en plus d'un ridicule avancé face à tes amis, tu risque un  
tsunami de journaleux affamés et diffamants... Ca peut être inconvenant.  
-Précisément. Alors motus et bouche cousue !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
-Pardon ?...  
-Eh bien... admettons que je garde précieusement ton petit secret, je serais  
privé d'une délicieuse occasion de calomnier... Alors, qu'est-ce que j'y  
gagne ?  
-Ben... ça ferait de toi un type sympa ?...  
-Bien essayé mais malheureusement je doute que cette compensation me  
satisfasse. J'ai une meilleure option : tu m'en dois une.  
-Une quoi ?  
-Une faveur. Le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi, pour quoi que ce soit et  
quelle que soit l'heure, tu accourras telle la cavalerie sans discuter.  
-Euh, je suis pas sûr d'être emballé par cette perspective ! En plus, j'ai  
comme l'impression que t'as déjà ta petite idée.  
-C'est possible en effet. N'aie pas peur, je ne compte pas te demander  
quelque chose au-delà de tes capacités, du moins je l'espère... Mais je  
pense que tu en seras tout à fait capable ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu  
préfères ? Les journalistes ou... Moi ?  
-Bordel ! Je suis pieds et poings liés !  
-Tiens, c'est aussi une idée... Ne fais donc pas cette tête, je plaisante !  
Aucune subtilité...  
-Très bien, mais tu me jures sur ton honneur de Serpentard que tu ne diras  
rien !  
-Tu fais confiance à l'honneur d'un Serpentard maintenant ?  
-Nan mais je vois vraiment pas sur quoi d'autre je pourrais te faire jurer !  
-A ta guise, je le jure. Très bien, alors à plus tard poupée. »  
Il s'éloigne d'un pas nonchalant avec un sale sourire sur les lèvres.  
Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré du tout là !  
...oOo...

Je rentre avec mes sacs de shopping et mes coachs de choc au Terrier,  
complètement obnubilé par l'appréhension de ce que Draco va bien pouvoir me  
faire. (nda: je vois votre imagination galoper d'ici!)  
« Harry, ma chérie! »  
Elle est bizarre cette phrase, vous ne trouvez pas? Elle a l'air de s'y être  
fait très vite la Molly…  
« Tu as reçu un hibou il y a quelques minutes. Il a refusé de laisser la  
lettre et de s'en aller, apparemment il veut être certain que tu l'aies ! »  
Un hibou ? Diantre.  
Je grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre avec mes sacs et déboule dans la  
chambre où effectivement un hibou est en train de se lisser les plumes d'un  
air d'ennui mortel (nda : un chat se lécherait le derrière, une blonde se  
tortillerait les cheveux et moi je fouinerai dans ses caleçons ), une  
lettre ficelée à sa patte.  
Je laisse tomber mes emplettes sur le sol et m'approche du piaf avec  
curiosité.  
Ciel.  
La missive en question est bordée d'un liseré vert et argent…  
Hé bé, soit c'est Roguy qui m'envoie une p'tite carte de Noyel soit, plus  
vraisemblablement, le gars Malfoy n'a pas perdu de temps ! Je congédie  
l'emplumé et me dépêche de décacheter l'enveloppe que je retourne au dessus  
du lit et dont tombe un parchemin plié en quatre. Je l'ouvre, ai alors tout  
le loisir de contempler l'écriture fine et pointue de Malfoy qui s'y étale  
et commence à lire sa prose :

_A l'attention de Mlle Hortense Labévue, _

Je soussigné, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ai l'honneur de vous prier de bien  
vouloir m'accompagner au bal du Nouvel An donné samedi 31 décembre au soir  
au Manoir Malfoy.Tu noteras, Potter, que cette invitation est destinée à Hortense.  
Je vais éclairer ta lanterne que pour l'heure je devine obscure : j'ai  
l'obligation de me trouver une cavalière pour cette soirée organisée par mes  
géniteurs.  
Hélas, il se trouve que je suis gay et goûte fort peu que dés que je fais  
mine d'inviter une fille elle veuille absolument s'approprier mon corps…  
misérables créatures. En outre, je ne souhaite pas que la nouvelle de mon  
homosexualité parvienne aux oreilles de mon père qui me ferait sans doute  
châtrer sur le champ. Je me mure donc dans une conventionalité feinte, mais  
cette réception me posait problème. Tu constateras donc que ton… changement  
arrive fort à propos : tu seras ma couverture.  
Je viendrais te chercher devant chez les Weasley samedi à 20h10 pétante.  
Sois prête.P.s : tenue de soirée exigée.

……oOo……

Fin du deuxième chapitre…

Soyez pas cruels: laissez votre souris et votre clavier, reliés de préferences à vos neurones, dériver vers la page des reviews... Même si je ne le mérite pas. Vilaine Viviane, vilaine!


	3. Misère de misère

Chapitre 3: Misère de misère…

Salut tout le monde! Et moi qui étais pétrie de bonnes résolutions concernant un rythme de parution plus soutenu...

...c'est rapé.

Gomen.

j'ai rien de plus à vous dire (une fois n'est pas coutume), je vous laisse, y'a une pizza qui m'attend -

avertissement: dérision éhontée des personnages, détournement des lieux et contextes initiaux, spoliage infâme d'une auteur brillante... ah oui, et un peu de yaoi aussi.

PS: je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé avec la mise en page du précédent chapitre, celle là le site ne me l'avait encore jamais faite... dites vous que c'est un gag supplémentaire, moi ça m'aide à dormir.

...oOo...

Je rêve.

Oui, c'est ça, je rêve, ou plutôt je cauchemarde, j'hallucine, j'affabule, je délire, j'auto-mythomane… je part en couille quoi.

Draco m'invite, non, pardon, "a l'honneur de me prier de bien vouloir consentir à me rendre en sa compagnie" au bal donné par Papa-Maman Si Tu Veux Un Sourire C'est Dix Gallions Hors Taxes.

Fichtre.

Si j'étais une vraie fille je me mettrais à couiner comme une souris qui s'est coincé l'orteil dans une tapette et je retournerais tous mes tiroirs au cri de "Oh mondieumondieumondieumondiiieu mais j'ai rien à me meeeettre!"

Si j'étais encore un garçon j'en déduirais qu'il a définitivement pété ses derniers boulons et qu'il projette d'effectuer ce qu'on appelle un suicide social. Je crois bien que je me ferais une joie d'y participer, surtout si j'ai l'opportunité de le peloter au passage. Oh, juste un chouïa, comme ça, en passant. Entre deux toasts et un canapé.

Le problème, c'est que pour l'instant je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, je me sent un peu style "Docteur Potter et Miss Hortense", v'voyez.

Voici donc ma réaction sur le vif et même pour tout vous dire spontanée: "NON MAIS IL EST MALADE?!!!"

Cri suraigu s'il en est, accompagné d'une exhorbitation excessive de mes globes oculaires et de la mutation de ma bouche en gobe-mouches homologué.

Cette formalité accomplie, je me laisse lourdement tomber sur mon postérieur. Manque de bol pour moi, je ne me situais au dessus d'aucun amortisseur comme un lit, un matelas ou même un ch'tit coussin. En d'autres termes, je me crashe douloureusement le coccyx sur le parquet, entraînant un bruit sourd et des vibrations qui se répercutent le long de la pauvre vieille baraque jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses canalisations.

Je retiens mon souffle (et par là mon gémissement de douleur), serre les miches et prie pour que les murs renforcés à grandes tartinées de magie tiennent le coup.

Amen.

Temporairement sauvé d'une mort digne d'une crêpe, écrasé par la toiture du Terrier, je reporte mon attention sur le parchemin que je tiens tout froissé entre mes doigts crispés et agités de convulsions (non je ne bave pas de la mousse mais presque).

Les lettres calligraphiées à l'encre verte se mettent alors à clignoter en rouge et une voix étouffée sort de l'enveloppe déchiquetée que je localise pour le moment très exactement sous mon cul. Je me décale de manière à ouïr ce que ce représentant des fonctionnaires publipostaux a à me communiquer.

Je vous transmet:

_"…s'autodétruira dans 15 secondes. 14... 13... 12... 11... 10..."_

A 10, je semble enfin piger le pourquoi du comment qu'est ce que se passe-t-il et fait un bond de carpe (quand on est assis c'est un excellent exercice pour les abdos) afin de m'éloigner à vitesse grand V de l'enveloppe causeuse sur laquelle je balance sa collègue la lettre.

Les deux bouts de papier implosent alors avec tout plein de couleurs et une onde de choc, un peu du genre de la planète machin dans Star Wars, vous savez, quand les méchants testent leur rayon.

Non seulement il est rapide voir empressé mais il ne fait pas les choses à moitié le gars Draco!

Petit taquin, va.

J'ai du faire un boucan suggérant l'irruption d'une Apocalypse prématurée car un brouhaha de voix monte des étages inférieurs.

Les jumeaux transplanent devant moi dans un double "plop!" alors que les cendres de feu la lettre de Draco me tombe sur la tête en tourbillonnant.

"-Te lancerais-tu dans une entreprise susceptible de nous concurrencer, ma mignonne? Interroge George en observant les lattes roussies.

-Ou alors elle est malencontreusement tombée sur le Pétaradeur à propulsions que nous avions préparé pour Ronny, suggère Fred.

-Si c'était le cas, ses sourcils seraient fuschia, fait remarquer son frère.

-Bien sûr, tu as raison. Mais alors, que s'est-il passé?"

Ils me regardent tous les deux d'un air interrogateur. Additionné au choc de l'explosion, j'ai l'impression de voir double après m'être enfilé quelques vodkas citrons.

Mauvais trip.

Ron tente à son tour le transplanage et atterrit sur mes genoux. Je continue à soutenir que pour lui, la marche à pied est de loin la meilleure option.

Il pèse lourd ce couillon et il a pas l'air décidé à évacuer les lieux avec célérité.

"Bouge!"

Il obtempère en me filant au passage deux ou trois coups de coudes involontaires dans les nichons. Que quelqu'un me passe une scie que je vire tout ce qui dépasse chez ce mec!

"Harry, keskispass?…" Interroge me t'il. "J'ai eu les jetons, j'ai cru que c'était des effets secondaires de ta… de ton truc là."

Qu'insinue-t-il diable par là? Qu'il a craint que je me soit mis à pétarader du pot d'échappement, ou bien alors que j'ai carrément implosé, refaisant la déco de sa chambre orange dans des tons nettement plus… charnels?

On ne peut pas lui enlever qu'il a le carburateur qui marche parfois tous azimuts, mais pas souvent dans le bon sens.

Je m'abstiens de répondre dans l'immédiat et, toujours élégamment vautré par terre, je lui tend ma paluche. Il la contemple comme si je lui présentais un salami d'autruche.

"-Quoi?…"

-Aide-moi à me relever, nounouille!"

Un éclair de compréhension miraculeux passe dans ses yeux et il me hisse vers des hauteurs plus dignes du Survivor.

Les jumeaux ont effectué le mouvement inverse et sont à quatre pattes, le nez sur le plancher, en train d'examiner les débris de parchemins calcinés.

"-Aucune trace de souffre…

-Ni de sang de dragon en poudre…

-Pas plus que de nitroglycérine…

-Ah? Regarde, ce serait pas un poil de Chubbchubb carnivore des forêts du Nord ça?

-Non, plutôt un poil de Ronaldus Weaslus Domesticus.

-Tiens, oui."

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le lit de Ron.

"Vous montez pas la tête les gars, c'était juste une lettre envoyée par un certain p'tit jeune qui apparemment a abusé des films avec Tom Cruise. Elle s'est auto-détruite."

Ils se relèvent et s'époussettent les genoux en me regardant d'un air surpris.

"Hein? Mais qui te l'a envoyée? Ca racontait quoi?" Demande Ron.

J'ouvre la bouche.

Je la referme.

J'en appelle à toutes les ressources cachées de mon cerveau (et Dieu sait qu'il y en a de bien planquées) pour trouver un truc.

Car il est absolument hors de question de leur dire que Malfoy me fait du chantage. Et il est encore moins envisageable de leur confier ce qu'il attend de moi.

"Oh euh… Ben en fait.. Vous savez…"

Magnifique. Jusqu'ici je m'en sort pas trop mal.

"-Encore une lettre de barge? Demande Fred. Ils les font carrément explosives maintenant?

-Oui! Oui c'est ça! Un… un mec qui… qui…

-Kiki?" Ron et ses frères me regardent bizarrement, style ça y est, ce coup ci c'est trop dur, ses nerfs ont définitivement lâché.

Hé, je n'suis pas encore bon pour prendre une pension à durée indéterminée dans le service des fatigués du ciboulot de Ste Mangouste!

"Un mec qui voulais rétablir la monarchie dans le monde des sorciers, qui affirmait que j'étais le p'tit p'tit p'tit p'tit p'tit fillot de Jean Jacques Albert IV et que je devais prétendre au trône. Mais comme il se croit épié par des complots anarchistes et anti-royalistes, il a programmé la lettre pour qu'elle explose. Voilà."

Je reprend ma respiration en fixant la trilogie Weasley.

Fred et George éclatent de rire et Ron fait la tête de celui qui se retient à mort.

J'aurais p'têt du choisir autre chose moi.

"J'savais pas que t'était princesse, Harry." Articule Ron qui vire à l'écarlate.

"-Avec un peu de chance et de persuasion tu peux encore piquer Charles à Camilla.

-Ouais, renchérit George, et sache que quel que soit ton choix nous te soutiendrons.

-Tu penseras à nous quand tu constitueras tes ministères? Continue Fred.

-Mêêê bien sûûûr, que je répond, j'aurais certainement besoin de deux ou trois bouffons à loger avec les elfes de maison!"

Ils prennent des expressions offusquées en se tordant de rire.

La porte s'ouvre et une Hermione entre avec une expression intriguée (enfin une qui se la péte pas à transplaner à tord et à travers!).

"On parle d'elfes de maison ici?…"

Mais c'est pas vrai, elle a un radar ou quoi?!

"-Non, non, hoquète Fred, c'est juste Sa Majesté la Reine Harry I qui reçoit des missives enflammées de ses sujets exaltés.

-Ils n'en ont jamais assez de vanter sa beauté, sa grâce, sa…"

George ne finit pas sa phrase pour la simple et excellente raison que je viens de lui filer une torgnole sur l'arrière du crâne. Il se tient la caboche mais il rigole toujours. Coriace.

Hermione nous observe d'un œil désabusé: Ca y est, ils sont de nouveau partis dans un de leur délires crétinisants auxquels mon cerveau supérieur n'a pas accès. Attendons que ça passe.

Je me tourne vers elle et tente une explication:

"-C'est rien 'Mione, juste un ouf royaliste qui m'a envoyé une bafouille qui a explosé.

-Ah. D'où l'espèce de big-bang qui a fait tomber le tableau du mur dans le salon.

-Merde. Il est abîmé?

-Lui non mais il est tombé sur un guéridon sur lequel il y avait une carafe d'eau qui s'est renversée à cause de la secousse. L'eau est tombée sur Pattenrond qui dormait sur le tapis, il s'est réveillé en sursaut et s'est mit à courir comme une flèche, il s'est cogné contre le pied de la table de la cuisine et le saladier contenant la pâte à gâteau de Mme Weasley est tombé par terre. Donc, pas de pudding à la fraise et à la crème pour ce soir."

Les garçons arrêtent illico de se marrer.

Bloody hell. Draco me paiera ça.

"A ce sujet les gars, on vous réclame aux étages inférieurs pour aider à la préparation du repas que vous aller vous empresser d'engloutir ce soir."

Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte, mais alors que je m'apprête à sortir Hermione me chope par l'épaule et me fait effectuer un demi-tour à 180°.

"Harry, tu compte te retenir de prendre une douche pendant combien de temps?…"

Dis tout de suite que je daube!

Mais elle a raison, j'ai tenté de repousser ce moment au maximum. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que quand on se douche on se tripote forcément! Mon appréhension doit s'étaler sur ma tronche car Hermione me drive gentiment vers la salle de bains en tentant de dédramatiser:

"Allez, c'est pas la mort non plus, t'aura qu'a fermer les yeux et te persuader pour un petit quart d'heure que tu es hétéro! (comme si c'était facile) Tu va voir que tu va peut-être même y prendre du plaisir."

Non mais faut qu'elle se calme rapidement celle-la!

Elle ouvre la porte de la salle d'eau et me propulse à l'intérieur avant de la refermer.

Je réprime une folle envie de tambouriner dessus en hurlant "Laisse-moi sortiiiiir!!!"

Un peu de courage! Hardi! Montjoie! St Denis! Que trépasse si je faiblis!

Étape 1: virer mes fringues.

Dans les magasins de sous-vêtements, j'ai réussi à essayer leurs machins sans me toucher (si, c'est possible) et sans me regarder.

Après avoir épluché mon jean, mon tee-shirt et mes chaussettes, je baisse ma culotte le plus rapidement possible et l'envoie balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pour ceux ou celles qui se posent la question, c'est une bête culotte noire sans rien de particulier! (nda: déçus?…)

Je m'attaque ensuite au soutien-gorge (assorti). Là, c'est une autre paire de manches (enfin de bonnets): j'aimerais bien mettre la main sur le type, ou la nana, qui a inventé ces trucs pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée! Pour le moment j'ai les bras tordus dans le dos et je m'acharne sur ces putains de bordel d'enculées de merde d'attaches qui refusent catégoriquement de se laisser détacher!

La bataille entre l'humain et la technologie fait rage et c'est moi qui l'emporte finalement non sans m'érafler cruellement le dos au passage. Je pousse un cri guerrier en brandissant mon adversaire défait, pivote sur moi même et reste paralysé devant l'image que me renvoie la glace face à moi: une nana à loilpé tenant un soutif noir à bout de bras avec une expression de psychopathe sur la bobine.

Misère.

Je me détourne de l'affligeante image et envoie le sous vêtement rejoindre le couvre-fesse.

Étape 2: entrer sous la douche.

Fastoche.

Étape 3: ouvrir l'eau.

C'est fait.

Étape 4: me savonner.

C'est là que ça se complique…

Je me concentre pour penser à un truc quelconque, n'importe quoi susceptible de me distraire de ce que je m'apprête à faire avec mes mains.

La culture du soja en Chine… les petits exploitants exploités… les bienfaits de la nourriture végétarienne sur nos corps…

Bon, j'ai fait les bras, les jambes et la tête. Reste le torse et le bas-ventre.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure et me frictionne stoïquement pendant que le goût cuivré du sang se glisse dans ma bouche. Je devrais peut-être mordre moins fort.

5 secondes chrono et je suis propre de partout.

Record du monde explosé.

Ben alors, personne n'applaudit? Pas de petits drapeaux avec marqué "vas-y Harry", pas de serpentins, pas de Mister Monde pour faire une bibise?…

Woh, pas drôle.

Je patauge sur la carpette en tâtonnant à la recherche d'une serviette-éponge. Ces putains de mèches me viennent dans les yeux!

M'enfin, il doit bien en avoir une dans les environs, j'en jurerais.

Bingo!

Oula, c'est pas une serviette ça, c'est carrément une toile de tente! Jamais vu d'essuie-gens aussi grand. Je me drape dedans comme une toge et me tourne vers la glace avec une grimace.

Alors comme ça, Dray veut faire de moi sa cavalière dans une soirée mondaine? Trééés bien, voyons un peu ce que ça peut donner!

Je prend un air hautain en toisant mon reflet, effectue quelques ronds de jambes et termine par une révérence plongeante.

Malheureusement pour mon show, je marche sur le coin de mon drap de bain titanesque et m'étale magnifiquement sur le carrelage.

C'est pas gagné.

...oOo...

FIN du (tout petit) chapitre.


	4. de misère de misère!

Chapitre 4: ...de misère de misère!

Avertissement: l'œuvre fixée sur ce support, y compris sa bande sonore, est la propriété exclusive de VivianeLaFee Home Company.  
Toute reproduction partielle ou totale est strictement interdite et fera l'objet de sanctions civiles et/ou pénales. (sauf pour toi Zaza, of course! )

Bon, ok, à la base c'est une histoire et des personnages de JK Rowling, mais vu le résultat c'est pas si sûr qu'elle tienne à les réclamer!

Un petit détail: je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas bien longs mais c'est soit un long chapitre tous les millénaires soit un petit de temps en temps, alors... au choix!

...oOo...

Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près de la fin qu'aujourd'hui.  
Méditez bien cette phrase. Moi, ça fait une heure que je potasse dessus dans mon plumard en ruminant parallèlement toutes les échappatoires possibles à cette situation de merde.  
Outre le peu de joie que je ressens à l'idée d'aller passer le Nouvel An avec la jet-set de l'extrême droite sorcière, je redoute sérieusement le ridicule avancé qui va me tomber sur la poire quand je me prendrais les escarpins dans le tapis de l'entrée. Si l'on considère bien sur que je ne mets pas à exécution mon projet de me pointer en jean-baskets-tee shirt XXL rien que pour montrer à Dray ou je me carre son "tenue de soirée exigée.  
Esprit de contradiction infantile oblige.  
Que faire?  
Ne pas y aller? Ouais, et je suis sûr de voir dès le lendemain une horde, que dit-je, un troupeau de scribouillards en rut flairant les phéromones du bon gros scoop défoncer la porte et m'assaillir jusqu'au lit sous lequel je me serais retranché. Alors quoi? Prétendre un égarement de courrier? Et merde, j'aurais du flinguer ce hibou comme un canard. Feindre une varicelle? Pathétique.  
Me suicider! Non, ça ferait plaisir à trop de monde.  
Mais j'avoue qu'il y a là un coté très ironique: dans la liste de mes souhaits au cas ou un génie couleur schtroumpf se pointerai avec un forfait "trois vœux", une soirée pendu au bras de Drac' figure en bonne place... Toutefois dans mon scénario perso je suis pourvu d'une paire de couilles ainsi que du reste de l'attirail et mon cavalier ne m'a pas fait de chantage pour m'avoir à ses côtés.  
Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment là-haut un gros barbu qui tire les ficelles le cul sur un cumulus, mais je monterai bien lui mettre mon poing sur la trombine, ne serait-ce que pour la cause homosexuelle. Passons.  
Why, god, why? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi toujours moi? Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô.  
Toc, toc, toc.  
"Harryyy, Rooon, debouuut"  
Misérable créature, va donc hululer loin de mes fragiles oreilles.  
Ron pousse des profondeurs de son oreiller un grognement paraphrasant ma pensée. T'as parfaitement raison mon pote, on y est, on y reste!  
"Bill et Fleur sont arrivés, bougez-vous un peu"  
A ces mots de sa p'tite sœur, Ron se dresse comme un ressort dans son lit. Ben voyons.  
Il se précipite vers son armoire en heurtant violemment tous les malheureux objets se trouvant sur son passage. "-Harry, à ton avis, qu'est ce que je mets.  
-Hmmmfff! ... Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise moi? C'est une française, blonde de surcroît, t'as qu'à mettre un body léopard et un boa à plumes. Enfin tu ferais bien de commencer par te filer un coup de peigne"  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'enterre littéralement sous ma couette, attendant que le rouquin évacue précipitamment les lieux pour me désincruster à mon tour de mon matelas.  
Miracle, dans sa précipitation Ron a tout de même eu la délicatesse de ne pas me marcher dessus.  
Je suis bien moins enthousiaste que lui et traîne mollement mes pieds en direction de mes fringues féminines que j'ai laissées dans leurs sacs, abandonnés dans un coin. J'attrape au pif un jean large, un tee-shirt noir avec l'inscription "cerveau en location" (autant prévenir tout de suite) et dans ma valoche d'ex mâle le dernier pull en date made in Mme Weasley, vert bouteille avec les symboles masculins et féminins mêlés. Elle me l'a fait juste après mon coming-out... Très ouverte d'esprit, elle était carrément partie pour me le faire avec le drapeau arc-en-ciel homosexuel mais j'ai réussi à la freiner. Ben mon vieux, il pourrait en contenir trois comme moi (du moins actuellement) mais c'est le moment ou jamais de le porter, ce truc hermaphrodite!  
Je prends une grande inspiration, ouvre la porte de la chambre et m'engage dans l'escalier. Un joyeux brouhaha provenant de la cuisine arrive à mes oreilles. J'entre résolument dans la pièce, honore l'assemblée d'un énergique "Bonjour tout l'monde!" , tire une chaise, m'assoit à table et tend la main avec avidité vers la cafetière. Bill, assit en face de moi, me fixe entre deux bandelettes, apparemment un tantinet désarçonné. Fleur, nullement troublée par mon irruption, ne me jette même pas un coup d'œil et continue son monologue adressé à Ginny qui semble hésiter entre noyer la jeune mariée dans son bol de cacao maigre et s'ouvrir les veines avec le couteau à beurre.  
Arthur, dit Pierrot la Lune, et qui a mit 1h30 hier au soir à tilter que j'avais un truc de changé, est entièrement dissimulé derrière un exemplaire déployé de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ron, le coude sur son toast à la marmelade, fixe la blonde d'un air béat ce qui, à mon sens, risque fort de provoquer incessamment sous peu son meurtre sanglant par une Hermy dont les yeux lancent du 100 000 volt.  
Les jumeaux manquent à l'appel, sans doute déjà affairés dans leur magasin qui marche fort au moment des fêtes.  
Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que recevoir un diablotin à ressort pour Noël (vous savez, ces trucs qui vous font sauter au plafond et vous laissent accroché au lustre) me ferait très plaisir. Je crois que je serais plutôt tenté de ligoter le coupable au sapin avant d'y bouter le feu.  
Molly pousse une pile de tartines beurrées sous mon nez tandis que je vide une tasse de café d'un coup. Nom d'un renne en kilt, ça va mieux.  
Je dédicace un large sourire à Bill qui semble toujours perplexionner à mort sous ses bandages quant à la marche à suivre.  
Sa douce semble alors imprimer dans ses neurones atrophiés qu'une personne additionnelle se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et jaillit de sa chaise avec les couinements habituels: "Arry, oh, Arry!!!" Et de se ruer sur moi pour me planter un sonore poutou sur la joue.  
Je crois bien qu'elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien.  
A sa décharge, je suis affalé sur une chaise avec un pull qui m'arrive aux genoux, un toast qui me gonfle la joue et les cheveux façon hérisson punk.  
Elle se recule un peu et s'installe sur la chaise à coté de la mienne pendant que je déploie de colossaux efforts en vue de déglutir. Elle hausse alors un sourcil étonné, ce qui me fait penser que Draco fait tout le temps ça. C'est un tic de blonds ou quoi? Moi j'ai jamais réussi à trouver le muscle à bouger. Fleur m'attrape par les oreilles et tire brusquement dessus pour rapprocher ma tronche de la sienne. Je pousse alors un magnifique glapissement situé très haut dans la gamme du suraigu: "Waïïïïïïeuh"  
"Arry... tu as eu un inversement de sexe spontané"  
J'ai une demi-minute de stupéfactionnement intégral avant de me rappeler que Fleur était un des champions sélectionnés pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers Qui Cette Année Sont Quatre, ce qui implique donc qu'elle est intelligente.  
Fichtre, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu!  
"Ben... ben oui. Lâche mes oreilles steuplait"  
Elle obéit et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un petit sourire amusé. "Oh-oh... Y aurait-il du beau garçon malencontreusement hétéro là-dessous"  
Je blanchit tandis que l'intégralité des Weasley plus une Granger me fixent avec un drôle d'air. Je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas encore considéré la chose sous cet aspect. "V-v-voyons!" Que je bégaie. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a qu'à moitié raison: Draco est gay, sauf que je ne le savais pas il y a moins de 24h. Je me tue à vous le dire, tout ce bordel est vraiment au comble de l'ironie.  
"Quoi, pourquoi vous m'regardez tous comme ça? Vous délirez, j'sais pas pourquoi mon corps est parti en vrille comme ça et c'est sûrement pas à cause d'un pelo! Non mais sans blague"  
Fleur renverse sa tête en arrière et glousse avec allégresse, ma véhémence semblant ne me rendre que plus suspect, Ginny et Hermione se poussent du coude tandis que Ron continue à me regarder tout aussi bizarrement, le doute envahissant son cerveau. Y'en a marre à la fin, pourquoi personne ne me croit jamais quand je raconte des bobards?... Je me relève, attrape deux tartines et m'en vais finir mon petit déj' dans la chambre, na.  
Je m'assieds sur le lit de Ron pour grignoter mes tartoches, et tant mieux si je lui fout des miettes partout. Ces derniers temps j'ai tendance à pas être à prendre avec des baguettes, et j'me comprends!  
Un truc me dérange, m'interpelle depuis que je suis entré dans la pièce.  
Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc.  
Je tourne la tête et aperçois enfin le hibou qui cogne inlassablement à la vitre de la fenêtre. J'hésite entre aller lui ouvrir et attendre de voir au bout de combien de temps son bec se sera totalement érodé.  
Charitable, je vais ouvrir à l'opiniâtre piaf, me prenant au passage une bourrasque de vent glaciale qui m'hérisse les sourcils.  
Par le slip kangourou de Rusard, y pèle velu ce matin!  
Damned.  
La lettre véhiculée par le noctambule est derechef bordée d'un liseré vert.  
Raaah, mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore?! C'est du harcèlement postal! Y'a des lois contre ça?  
En rogne, j'arrache brutalement la lettre de la guibole de l'oiseau qui proteste bruyamment. Je lui pince le bec entre mes doigts au risque de m'en faire bouffer un: manquerait plus qu'il rameute deux ou trois curieux!  
J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en tire la lettre avec une plus que légère appréhension.  
Qu'est ce qu'il est encore allé m'inventer?...

Potter,

A la réflexion, force m'a été de réaliser que tu ne connais bien évidemment strictement rien au monde snob et codifié de la noblesse.  
Comme je ne compte pas me faire couvrir de ridicule par une cavalière accumulant les impairs, j'ai prit la sacrificielle résolution de t'octroyer une heure de mon temps chaque jour afin de t'inculquer le b-a-ba du savoir-vivre.  
Rendez-vous ce soir à 19h à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes.  
Soit ponctuelle.

Draco.

Super. Je passe direct de Cendrillon à Pretty Woman, là.  
J'arrive pas encore bien à percuter.  
Il veut me filer une heure de cours quotidienne.  
Il est marrant lui, qu'est ce que je dis aux autres, moi? Que je sors prendre l'air? En même temps, la perspective d'apprendre le protocole me soulage un peu. Un petit peu.  
Et puis... franchement, une heure par jour en tête-à-tête avec Dray... même si c'est pour qu'il me torture, j'vais pas faire le difficile!  
Je sors de ma rêverie en m'apercevant que la lettre et l'enveloppe se sont mises à fumer entre mes doigts. Alors ce coup-ci, il s'est même pas donné la peine de mettre un ch'tit compte à rebours! Je roule les papiers en boule, rouvre la fenêtre et les lance de toutes mes forces. Ils explosent à 5m de la maison, provoquant les piaillements affolés des gnomes squattant le jardin. Les pauvres vieux, ils doivent croire à un remake d'Hiroshima.  
Je redescends dans le salon afin de me mêler aux autres car, soyons raisonnables, je ne peux décemment pas passer la journée à gamberger dans mon coin.  
Je me laisse entraîner par Ron et Ginny dans un genre de match de Quidditch à 3: en raison de l'ère de glaciation qui nous est tombée sur le râble, nous ressemblons à des bonhommes Michelin avec nos doudounes, écharpes, bonnets et moufles.  
En plus de tout cet attirail, le poids de mon corps n'est plus le même et... n'est plus non plus réparti de la même manière, ce qui engendre un sérieux déséquilibre qui manque de m'expulser de mon balai droit sur les rhododendrons pour le moment cryogénisés de Molly.  
Ca m'énerve prodigieusement.  
Après une spectaculaire embardée qui a bien failli coûter une branche au pommier multicentenaire et surtout un œil à mon humble personne, nous regagnons le plancher dit des vaches pour nous réfugier dans le salon merveilleusement chauffé. C'est beau, tout de même, une cheminée. Ca permet de faire brûler du bois tout en évacuant la fumée et sans mettre des cendres partout (en théorie), vous vous rendez compte? J'en viendrais presque à tomber à genoux devant pour réciter un p'tit psaume.  
J'vais pas bien du tout là, vite, un truc sucré pour sauver mes quelques neurones pas encore congelés!  
La madone Weasley entre dans le salon avec un plateau chargé de bols de chocolat chaud et de pizzas. Tip-top pile-poil extra.  
Je descends mon cacao à une vitesse vertigineuse, m'ébouillantant violemment le système interne. Je pourrai faire des signaux de fumée avec ma bouche mais au moins je suis réchauffé.  
Je n'sais toujours pas comment je vais me débrouiller pour me pointer au rencard de l'autre reptile, je suppose que j'improviserai.  
J'sais ben faire, ça, improviser. Après ça part le plus généralement en couille mais bon... L'après-midi se traîne avec 7 parties d'échecs moi VS Ron: 7 victoires sans conteste de la belette. Fleur passe son temps à voleter de ci et de là en pépiant sur tout et surtout sur n'importe quoi, tout en me lançant de temps en temps des regards en diagonale.  
Ginny, Hermione et Mme Weasley papotent allègrement alors que Bill est plongé dans un bouquin. Je me tords le cou en passant à coté de lui pour lire le titre: "Le roman de la momie". Crise d'identification, je suppose.  
Après mon humiliation sur le damier, Ron entreprends de m'achever inconsciemment en dissertant sur les Canons de Chudley, et pourquoi ils perdent, et pourquoi ils vont finir par gagner, vous allez voir. Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, donnez moi la force de ne pas lui dire que ses tronches de citrouilles sont des nullards et que la défaite est inscrite dans leur Karma. Je le perdrais à jamais.

A 18h30, je me résous à lever mon popotin et à monter dans la chambre de Ron pour mettre chaussures et manteau.  
Arrivé dans la pièce, un doute me fige: est ce que je reste dans les mêmes fringues, certes très folklos mais pas tops au niveau séduction, ou est ce que je tente de m'arranger un petit peu? Pas que je pense avoir la moindre chance de plaire à Draco, surtout que s'il est gay je peux mettre autant de trucs moulants que je veux, sous cette apparence ça ne risque pas de lui mettre le feu où que ce soit, à part à la boîte à sarcasmes.  
Finalement, je troque mon parachute de pull contre un sweat rouge sombre.  
Je m'emmitoufle dans une cape en polaire triple épaisseur et enfile une deuxième paire de chaussettes, ce qui a le double avantage de me tenir chaud aux z'orteils et de faire tenir mes paturons dans mes godasses.  
Je redescends dans le salon et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, passant devant les autres qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds.  
"-M'enfin, proteste Ron, tu vas où comme ça?  
-J'vais m' promener"  
Hermione jette un regard éloquent vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle on peut aisément constater la tempête qui fait rage dehors, le vent ayant très nettement forci et la neige commencé à tomber à gros bouillons.  
"Tu vas... te promener?... répète-t-elle.  
-Ouais. Quelqu'un vient avec moi"  
Aucun volontaire. Imparable.  
Je suis un génie! Je sort triomphalement en claironnant un "Je reviens dans une heure!" enthousiaste.  
Enthousiasme qui retombe légèrement quand, sitôt la porte refermée, une bourrasque givrée me plaque dessus pendant 30 bonnes secondes.  
Jurant et grommelant, je patauge un petit moment dans la titanesque couche de neige molle avant de transplaner, direction l'Allée des Embrumes. Serre les miches Dray, j'arrive!!!

...oOo...

FIN du chapitre 4

...oOo... 


	5. VIP Academy

Chapitre 5: VIP Academy

Wow, déjà le chapitre 5? Enfin, déjà... j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vient de commencer.  
Pour ma 1ére fanfic, chaque chapitre était aussi laborieux qu'un accouchement... enfin presque! Mais tout le monde s'en fout

Disclaimer: les personnages ainsi que l'histoire de base sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Avertissement: récit contenant des propos pouvant choquer les plus jeunes et traitant de relations homosexuelles.

(nda: Z'avez vu? Z'avez vu? J'ai fait une présentation normale, sans raconter des conneries!!!)

...oOo...

Probablement aidé par le p'tit Jésus j'atterrit à l'endroit prévu, à savoir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Allô Houston, y'a pas eu de problème. Fort heureusement, le cyclone sévissant au Terrier ne s'étend pas jusqu'à Londres et ici la neige tombe gentiment sur une trajectoire rectiligne. Le problème, c'est qu'elle tombe si serré que j'ai un mal de scroutt à voir plus loin que mon blair. Quand à savoir dans quelle direction exactement se situe l'Allée des Embrumes.  
Ben avançons, j'verrais bien si je me prend un lampadaire.  
Je progresse prudemment sur quelques mètres en me repérant aux enseignes les plus proches de moi quand j'entends un sifflotement.  
Dans une direction nord-nord-ouest, quelqu'un est en train de siffler allègrement "Jingle bells, jingle bells" Woupee, un être zumain. Je traverse le rideau de flocons pour découvrir Draco adossé à un mur sous l'arche d'entrée de l'Allée des embrumes. Sitôt qu'il me voit, il ravale son sifflement et prend un air digne en se redressant précipitamment.  
Oh, la teuhon! Mort de rire, j'oublie que j'avait l'intention de le choper par son manteau Hermès (note à Mayu: ils font des manteaux chez Hermès?... que de questions! Faut que je me documente! Nan, je préfère faire chier ma bêta... gnihihihihi) pour le secouer comme un bananier.  
L'homme est faible, et surtout moi.  
"Potter" me salue-t-il brièvement.  
"Malfoy" que je réponds.  
Il reste immobile sous son arche à me considérer pensivement. Au bout de 5mn durant lesquelles je le laisse complaisamment fixer un point invisible au niveau de mon tarin, je l'extrait du cours de ses pensées:  
"Est ce qu'on envisage de changer de crémerie ou bien est ce que tu me laisse me changer en bonne femme de neige"  
De fait, la couche de poudreuse sur ma personne atteint déjà les 2cm d'épaisseur. Il esquisse un ricanement et tourne les talons, me faisant signe de le suivre.  
Je m'ébroue et obéit en me demandant si je serais assez mordu pour aller chercher une baballe dans l'hypothèse ou il me la lancerait.  
Il se tanque à l'abri des flocons sous la voûte de pierre et m'attrape par un bout de ma cape.  
"-On va transplaner.  
-Ou ça?  
-Chez moi"  
Oh. Il ne me reste plus qu'à croiser mes dix doigts et tant que j'y suis mes narpions en espérant que les propriétaires des lieux seront sortis faire des courses.  
Nous transplanons de concert et je me laisse guider par sa main sur mon bras. Nous réapparaissons dans une grande pièce carrée, avec des murs en pierre tendus de tissu vert, une gigantesque cheminée en marbre noir dans laquelle flambe un feu qui donne l'impression d'être une porte ouverte direct sur les enfers, un grand lit à baldaquins en ébène avec une literie assortie aux murs siège au fond de la pièce , le centre est occupé par une table titanesque en bois travaillé et les chaises qui vont avec.  
Une penderie de la taille de la chambre de Ron, un placard, un sofa et une bibliothèque pleines de livres et d'autres trucs douteux sont alignés le long des murs.  
Derrière nous, la porte donnant très probablement sur le reste du manoir.  
Sous nos pieds, un tapis sur lequel est représentée une grande gorgone avec moult et moult serpents.  
Nom d'un p'tit père fouettard, j'en suis sur le cul, passez moi l'expression.  
Très relax, Draco retire sa cape et la pose sur le dossier d'une chaise en déclarant simplement: "-Mes appartements. -Très chouette. J'adore. T'a un sacré sens de la déco. Ca doit juste être un peu chiant de devoir faire trois kilomètres pour aller de ton pieu au placard. Note que ça maintient en forme"  
Il rigole doucement en séchant sa cape avec sa baguette.  
Comme ça, sans trace de sarcasme ni rien, juste... il rigole.  
Ca colle carrément les miquettes!  
Ca ne dure pas longtemps: il me jette un regard sévère et râle "Tu es en train de te liquéfier sur mon tapis. Vire-moi cette cape"  
Pas faux.  
Je retire la fautive et imite le blond, entreprenant de la sécher. De son coté, il me regarde un petit moment puis se dirige vers le mur du fond d'un pas déterminé. Il écarte une tenture, dévoilant une petite porte qu'il ouvre: j'ai à peine le temps d'entre apercevoir une salle de bains de dimensions olympiques avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur, en ressortant presque aussitôt avec une serviette sur le bras, serviette qu'il me balance à la tronche avec ces mots: "Sèche-toi les cheveux, tu dégoulines"  
J'en suis bouche-bée. Il me jette un autre coup d'œil et, voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas, il m'interpelle: "Grouille toi, on a pas que ça à faire"  
OK boss.  
Je me frictionne la caboche avec la serviette, les jambes métamorphisées en pures tagliatelles. Sa lessive sent trop bon!... J'en émerge avec les tifs sens dessus dessous mais quasi-secs. Pendant ce temps, Draco est en train de farfouiner dans sa penderie dont il extrait un jupon qui aurait pu appartenir à mon arrière grand-mère et une paire d'escarpins de la hauteur du Kilimandjaro. Qu'est ce qu'il compte en faire, au juste.  
Il me les colle sous le nez et dit d'un ton bref: "Mets ça"  
Je me rebiffe.  
"En quel honneur?! Je ne me déguiserai pas avant le réveillon"  
Draco hausse les sourcils.  
"Il faudra bien pourtant que tu apprennes à évoluer avec une jupe et des talons. Je crois même qu'il s'agit là du point primordial de notre programme"  
Après les quelques récriminations de rigueur, je me rends à sa logique et surtout à ses menaces sous-jacentes et enfile la jupe par dessus mon futal avant de troquer mes baskets pour les escarpins.  
Draco prend l'air réjoui d'un gosse qui a reçu un bazooka pour Noël et tape dans ses mains en s'exclamant: "C'est parti! Leçon n°1: maintien, évolution et présentation"  
Il prend son pied, ce con.  
Il s'adosse à une des colonnes de son lit et agite la main dans ma direction: "Viens jusqu'à moi"  
Hin, hin. C'est tout? Bouge pas d'là, tu vas voir.  
Au premier pas, je vacille comme un éléphant sur un ballon de cirque et j'écarte les bras tel l'albatros pour ne pas me gaufrer. Au second, je marche sur ma jupe avec un craquement de mauvaise augure.  
Au troisième, je me tord la cheville, précipite mon autre pied pour me rééquilibrer et me vautre par terre comme une grosse bouse.  
Draco se tortille en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire pendant que j'évide toute ma collec' de jurons, à plat ventre et le nez dans le tapis.  
Malfoy Jr. se reprend et me lance: "Allons ma grande, tu vaux quand même mieux que ça. C'était minable. Debout"  
J'ai bien intégré la majeure partie de la phrase, mais le "ma grande" refuse de passer la douane entre mes esgourdes et mon cerveau. Tant pis, un problème à la fois. Je me redresse tant bien que mal sur mes papattes et me remet en marche.  
Une, deux, une deux, courage moussaillon! Un pied à la fois, objectif: Draco! Tudieu, ça motive! Une, deux... j'ai l'impression d'être un genre de bébé géant qui apprend à marcher.  
Une fois arrivé au niveau du lit, je me cramponne aux baldaquins, les mollets en pleine imitation de la gelée.  
"Bon, soupire Draco, c'est encore pire que ce que je craignais.  
-Non mais dis-donc! T'as déjà essayé, toi, de crapahuter là-dessus!  
-Oui"  
Direct.  
Je me met aussitôt à imaginer Dray perché sur des talons, affublé d'une robe. Ooooh par Merlin.  
Le concerné (Draco, pas Merlin) lève les yeux au plafond et grimace. "Je n'oublierai jamais ces jours pluvieux où ma mère s'ennuyait quand j'étais gosse"  
Son regard revient sur moi.  
"-Ferme la bouche Potter, je ne suis pas travelo.  
-Dommage, on aurait pu faire un couple de lesbiennes.  
-C'est cela, oui. Et maintenant tu me fais 3 tours de pièce. Et sans t'étaler, je te prie"  
Je me retient de me mettre au garde à vous car cela me ferait fatalement perdre le contrôle de mon centre de gravité et démarre cahin-caha.

(une demi-heure + tard)  
Mwahahahahahahaha, je suis à présent le roi de la marche haute-talonnée! Matez un peu ça:  
Pied droit, pied gauche, coup de hanche, coup de hanche, demi-tour sur les pointes, secouement de jupe, pied droit, pied gauche, déhanchement final et arrêt devant mon prof.  
Je suis fier comme un pou.  
Draco me regarde bizarrement. Je crois qu'il est à moitié content... et à moitié flippé aussi. Je pousse la témérité jusqu'à esquisser une petite gigue. "-Alors? Pas mal, hein?  
-Pfff, ne te couronne pas si vite, ce n'était vraiment que la base des bases... Maintenant on commence les choses sérieuses.  
-Ah?... (légèrement inquiet, là)  
-Oui. En piste pour la révérence"  
Misère, ça existe encore ce truc-là? Draco me donne l'exemple en exécutant le mouvement avec grâce et souplesse, style je fais ça depuis que je sais marcher.  
Nom d'un chameau astigmate, c'est très probablement le cas.  
"A toi"  
Hémorroïde de vache, c'est pas évident-évident!  
Le plus dur c'est de doser le degré d'inclinaison: pas assez t'as l'air d'avoir un lumbago, trop tu choît en plein sur le nez et là tu chopes vraiment un lumbago.  
Un bon gros quart d'heure plus tard, Draco jette un œil à son horloge et me fait signe d'interrompre ce qui pour moi ressemble fort à une imitation de la cigogne en pleine crise de rhumatismes. "Ca suffit Potter, on arrête là"  
Je retire mon déguisement avec soulagement et réintègre mes baskets au plus grand bonheur de mes orteils. Draco range la jupe et les grolles dans la penderie en me disant "Maintenant que tu es venu ici une fois, tu n'auras qu'à transplaner directement dans ma chambre pour la suite, je baisserai les sorts de protection 5mn avant.  
-D'acc'." Je m'emmitoufle dans ma cape et remonte le col jusque sous mon nez, me préparant à mettre les bouts, quand Draco me chope le bras.  
"-Quoi?  
-Potter.  
-C'est moi. Quoi!  
-Tu..." Il fait la tête de celui qui voudrais dire quelque chose, puis son expression se durcit pour devenir le masque glacé qui avait disparu depuis le début de la leçon.  
"... travaille la révérence chez toi, j'ai pas envie de passer la semaine dessus"  
Il me lâche et me tourne le dos, se dirigeant vers son canapé. Je résiste à l'envie de lui tirer les vers du nez: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. En gros, faites pas chier le dragon ou il vous bouffe.  
Un dernier regard à Dray qui fait style de bouquiner un grimoire quasiment aussi gros que moi et PLOP!

Retour dans la tourmente.  
Mayday, mayday, où qu'elle est la baraque? La réponse arrive sous la forme d'un mur que je percute de plein fouet.  
Ayeuh.  
Je tâtonne jusqu'à la porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur, escorté d'une mini-tornade. Je pousse des deux mains sur le battant pour le refermer, en vain. Fred et George se ruent avec célérité à mon secours, mais je ne me fait pas d'illusions: d'avantage que par esprit chevaleresque, ils sont probablement motivés par la crainte de se métamorphoser en twix glacé.  
Une fois l'assaillant atmosphérique repoussé, Molly se précipite vers moi et m'aide à enlever ma cape en s'exclamant:  
"Oh Harry, j'étais TELLEMENT inquiète! Mais enfin, quelle idée de laisser sortir ainsi une jeune fille en pleine tempête? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi! Ooooh, je n'ose imaginer"  
Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez et résiste farouchement à l'envie de hurler "Je-ne-suis-pas-une-faible-damoiselle-en-détresse"  
Zen. Restons zen.  
"-Fallait pas vous faire de bile Mme Weasley, tout baigne.  
-Taratata! Et maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir de venir manger un bon diner bien chaud! Allez, A TABLE TOUT LE MONDE"  
Elle a poussé son cri de guerre bien trop prés de mes tympans qui n'y ont pas survécu. Maté, je la suis docilement.  
Quelle journée!...

"Harry, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te déhanche comme ça en marchant?..."

Woups!

...oOo...

FIN du chapitre 5

...oOo... 


	6. Au loup!

Chapitre 6: Au loup!!!

Saaalut c'est Vivi… Voici le sixième chapitre de "Hortense", qui constitue, je l'avoue, une petite digression au scénario de base… enfin on s'éloigne un peu du sujet, quoi… Mais vous faites pas de bile, on y reviendra.

Wow, quelle performance, j'ai publié deux chapitres en même temps… (pas celui-là, les deux précédents, suivez un peu!) profitez parce que ça risque bien de rester un cas de figure totalement et irrémédiablement solitaire.

Avertissements en tous genres: les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling, femme exquise au demeurant. Prions tous pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas renverser avant d'avoir livré son septième manuscrit. (quelqu'un a vu "Le diable s'habille en Prada"? Si c'est pas honteux de nous faire miroiter de pareilles impossibilités! C'est très crueeeeeel!!! Bouhouhouuuu…)

Il s'agit d'une parodie, avec des tendances homosexuelles de surcroît. Je préviens tout de suite pour pas recevoir d'insultes après.

Erratum: dans je sais plus quel chapitre, si, je sais, dans le deuxième, Ron énumère l'ordre d'arrivée des Weasley et annonce l'irruption de Bill et Fleur pour la veille de Noël ainsi que celle de Charlie pour le lendemain. Vous constaterez aisément que cet ordre a été inversé… 'ai pas fait exprès. 'vient de me rendre compte. 'm'excuse.

En même temps, personne n'a protesté, hein.

……oOo……

Le dîner était miam-miam très bon.

Enfin j'vous dit ça mais je serais pas foutu de vous citer un seul des trucs que j'y ai ingurgités pour cause de totale décrépitude due à cette première soirée de cours intensifs.

Seigneur, (nda: faut que j'arrête d'écrire cette fanfic en cours de fait religieux, j'arrête pas de lui faire invoquer les puissance supérieures!) si ça continue à ce rythme je ne sais pas dans quel état Draco compte me driver au bal mais il ferait bien de prévoir une petite charrette et un bœuf pour m'acheminer. Je suis azmut.

Je gravis les escaliers en me tractant avec la rampe et reptationne quasiment jusqu'à mon matelas.

C'est à peine si j'ai eu la force de tourner la poignée.

Ron me suit à un rythme nettement plus dynamique et sautille jusqu'à son pieu. Faites qu'il ne lance pas de conversation, je veux pioncer.

"Waaa, c'était ben bon c'soir."

Râpé.

"T'as vu comment Bill a baffré tout le long du repas? "

Mgné? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai bouffé, comment veux-tu que je sache ce que les autres branlent avec leurs maxillaires?…

J'ai même pas la force d'articuler et pense très fort en espérant que cela parvienne jusqu'à lui.

Ayouh, j'ai bobo à la caboche maintenant.

Mes pieds pulsent, me transmettant un véritable discours en morse exprimant leur mal-être et leur désespoir. Mon dos proteste également et mes vertèbres me font penser à un rubixcube.

"Harry. Harry. Harry!

Mmggrrfff… gnouâ?

Tu pourrais au moins te mettre en pyju avant de t'effondrer.

Rmhhh… 'fait chier…"

N'empêche que j'obtempère plus par désir de confort que par assentiment au légendaire bon sens de mon coloc'. C'est vrai que se réveiller avec la boucle de la ceinture encastrée dans la chair du bide c'est pas génial, et j'vous parle même pas des mammifères marins, là, les… les baleines, voilà, du soutif.

Retour à la case matelas et zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

……oOo……

Oh putain non, non, oh putain non, non, non, non!!!

J'ai une sainte horreur de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour cause de vessie sur-gonflée. De plus j'me méfie de l'appareillage féminin. Qu'est ce qui me dit que la rétention est bien opérationnelle? Après tout, elles ont environ 12cm de tuyauterie en moins.

Je me lève en pestant intérieurement et avance plus cahin que caha dans la direction approximative de la porte.

Comme de juste, je me cogne violemment le tibia à un quelconque objet contondant, ce qui occasionne un SHBONK! suivi d'un "Bordel!!" de réflexe. L'unique réponse de Ron à ce raffut est un ronflement sonore et je clauquedique en râlant de plus belle.

Le postérieur sur la lunette, je suis victime du black-out qui vous frappe quand vous vous levez au beau milieu de votre nuitée et que vous arrêtez de bouger un court instant.

En gros, je me rendors les yeux ouverts.

Juste au moment ou je commence carrément à piquer du nez, me rapprochant dangereusement d'un crash douloureux et tout sauf élégant sur le carrelage, des sons flippants me parviennent du couloir, à environ 1m de la porte: des pas traînants et une respiration rauque, style camionneur fumant trois paquets de clopes par jour.

Insomnie? Somnambulisme?…

Quel est donc le quidam en goguette dans la baraque à trois heures du mat', et quelles sont ses motivations? Un petit pissou nocturne, lui aussi?

Je me ressappe et enclenche la chasse d'eau (nda: voui, avec moi vous aurez TOUS les détails.).

Quand je sort des gogues, c'est le no man's land dans le couloir, pas un pelo en vue. Je tourne en direction de la piaule de Ron et de l'autre coté du virage (nda: tatatatsaaaaannnnn…) je tombe sur ce que je prend d'abord pour un gros tas de poils, mon cerveau refusant d'analyser la transmission de mes yeux.

Puis le gros tas de poils se met à bouger, à grogner et à baver, le tout simultanément. Je réalise alors de quoi il s'agit: d'un bath de big loup juché sur ses papattes arrières. En fait, ce serait plutôt un gus avec des griffes, une tête de loup et des poils de partout ainsi qu'une bonne ration de muscles, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon tout distendu bleu avec des palmiers roses.

Mazette.

Sortir des chiottes à moitié endormi et tomber sur un lycanthrope au bout du couloir, on frise le film d'horreur de série Z, là.

"AU LOUP!!!"

J'ai gueulé de toutes mes forces, avec un résultat carrément aigu et indéniablement fort en décibels.

La grosse bébête en reste pétrifiée de saisissement. A moins que je n'aie involontairement reproduit le cri qui tue des samouraïs.

Je me taillerais bien vers des zones plus sécurisées mais ce sac de dents et de griffes est planté devant les escaliers. En désespoir de cause, je tâtonne derrière moi, chope la première poignée de porte venue et m'engouffre dans la pièce.

Deux têtes ébouriffées m'observent avec étonnement depuis leurs lits.

Génial, je suis chez les jumeaux.

Je baisse aussitôt le regard pour checker où je mets les pieds, cette piaule étant un véritable terrain miné. Port du casque obligatoire.

Les duplicatas se haussent sur leurs coudes et ricanent.

"Ben alors ma jolie, tu te sentais un peu esseulée? Raille Fred.

Nous sommes très flattés…" renchérit George.

Il étend le bras et actionne l'interrupteur situé prés de la tête de son plumard. Surpris, je papillonne et vacille légèrement.

"Blague à part, fait Fred en sortant de son lit, qu'est ce qui se passe? C'était quoi ce beuglement?"

Je dois quand même avoir l'air plus ou moins azimuté. On le serait à moins.

J'essaye de me ressaisir et passe une main dans mes cheveux en tentant de prendre un air le plus détaché possible. Comme mon papa.

"Trois fois rien, juste un loup-garou qui se balade en calebard dans les environs des commodités."

Les jumeaux haussent les sourcils avec une expression incrédule.

"T'as fait un cauchemar, miss.

Ouais, comment veux-tu qu'un loup-garou se soit pointé ici, c'est impo…"

Je les fixe avec intensité pendant que leurs visages se décomposent au fur et à mesure qu'ils réalisent.

"Merde…" souffle George.

"…Bill!!" s'exclame Fred.

Ôôôh, bravôôô, ils ont trouvé ça tout seuuuls…

"Mais… mais, mais… bégaie Fred, mais il est vraiment?…

Ben il est couvert de poils tel bigfoot, il a des grosse griffes au bout de ses papattes, de grandes oreilles, un joli p'tit lot de dents et une fâcheuse tendance à baver.

Ah, ouais.

Bon! S'exclame George en sautant à son tour à bas de son pieu, je décrète l'état d'urgence déclaré!

Oh, youpi!" je croise les bras et lui lance un sourire narquois. "Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste?…

T'inquiète baby, on est comme les scouts, toujours prêts."

D'un coup de pied se voulant probablement classe, il repousse le rabat d'un carton traînant sur le sol, révélant un amas hétéroclite de bidules de leur création.

"Oh, je vois. Vous allez le gadgeter à mort.

Ravale tes sarcasmes, certaines de ces petites merveilles sont redoutables.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde."

Fred plonge ses bras dans le carton et tend à son frère un genre de flingue avec un embout façon pavillon acoustique.

"Tiens George, prends le zingzimbaboueur, je me charge du pulvérisateur olfactif. Quand à toi…"

Il farfouine encore un petit moment dans son carton à malices et en extirpe finalement un genre de… une espèce de… enfin, ça ressemble à… bref. Visualisez un sèche-cheveux vert pomme, collez lui une petite boule sur le dessus tourniquetant non-stop, rajoutez huit ou neuf boutons de différentes formes et couleurs sur les cotés, enfin finalisez le tout avec un bouquet de petites tentacules gélatineuses dépassant du canon et vous aurez une idée édulcorée du machin qu'il me fourre entre les mimines.

Son… comment a-t-il dit? Pulvérisateur olfactif ressemble à un bête pistolet à eau. Pourquoi c'est lui qu'a le truc le plus soft, d'abord?

George actionne une petite manette sur le coté de son gadget, le cale sous son bras et ajuste ma prise autour du mien. Enfin, il presse quelques boutons et tourne une molette.

Résultat: la p'tite boule se met à tourner à un vitesse supersonique, produisant un léger sifflement assez stressant et l'ensemble du bidule vibre entre mes doigts.

Hé ho, ça va pas me péter à la gueule au moins? Nan parce que pour finir la série du jour en beauté, manquerait vraiment plus que ça!

"Bon! s'exclame George. On y va?

Euh, les gars, j'hasarde, vous oubliez pas que c'est vot' frère, hein?… J'veux dire, faudrait pas non plus qu'on le dessoude, vous risqueriez de vous en vouloir.

Te fais pas de mouron, tous ces trucs sont neutralisants mais inoffensifs à long terme.

Ouais. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Je suppose que c'est la plus grande garantie que je peux obtenir de vous… Et comment est-ce que je me sers de mon mien?

Tu vises comme tu peux et tu presses la p'tite poire sur la gauche."

Ah oui tiens, je l'avais pas vue celle-là, la petite coquine.

"Ca va lui faire quoi?…

Aha, surprise!"

Chouette. Qu'est ce qu'on rigole!

Et qu'est ce qu'on doit avoir l'air de trois psychopathes, en pyju avec nos trucs sortis tout droit du "5éme élément".

Nous nous plaçons à la queue leu leu derrière la porte et Fred tourne précautionneusement la poignée en se couvrant avec son flingue. Je manque demander pourquoi on se prend pas simplement nos baguettes mais la mienne est gentiment posée sur la table de nuit de Ron, dont la chambre se situe de l'autre coté de la boule de poils carnivore. Quant à celles des jumeaux, elles sont coincées dans l'élastique de leur pantalon de pyjama, dans leur dos.

Mais ils dorment avec ou quoi?!

Fred achève d'ouvrir la lourde en balançant un coup de tatane dedans et j'interromps là ma réflexion pour me pencher afin d'inspecter le couloir.

Cornebidouille, il est désert.

Évidemment, pendant que nos papotions et sortions nos joujoux, Billy le loup-garou a eu le temps de se faire un p'tit café, une belote et de s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Fred et George sortent de la chambre en rasant les murs et je les suis en traînant les savates.

La giclée d'adrénaline a été entièrement absorbée par mon corps et l'insuffisance de mes quelques malheureuses heures de sommeil me retombe violemment sur le coin de la gueule.

Au bout de 3m de couloir ainsi parcouru toujours pas d'attaque violente d'un quelconque canidé en caleçon. Les jumeaux me font comprendre par signes qu'une pause stratégique et un pow-wow dans la salle de bains s'imposent.

Enfin disons qu'ils gesticulent pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de me parquer de force dans la salle d'eau devant mon incompritude totale.

George tourne le verrou derrière nous et Fred s'adosse au lavabo. Avisant les sièges dispos, je décide de m'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Ce n'est pas trop confortable mais ça vaut largement mieux que le bidet. ()

"Bon, entame George, voici le sujet de la réunion: Harry a-t-il été victime d'une quelconque hallucination due à son réveil en pleine nuit et à ses récents dérèglements corporels, ou bien notre homme s'est-il déplacé dans une partie annexe de la maison? En quel cas je ne saurais que trop conseiller de sonner l'alerte générale auprès de nos colocataires.

Prends moi pour une truffe…

Tu n'es pas très constructive, ma chère.

Je suggère de poursuivre notre progression, intervient Fred, et de ne réveiller le reste de la famille qu'en cas de besoin réel et d'agir au plus vite afin de jouir de l'effet de surprise.

Adopté, conclut George.

Hé ho, et moi, on ne me demande pas mon avis? " Mais les jumeaux ressortent en faisant la sourde oreille.

J'en conclus que non.

Je sors à mon tour en grommelant, le truc muche made in Weasley et Cie prudemment pointé devant moi.

Fred et George démarrent à fond de train dans le couloir et je m'efforce de les suivre.

Aïe, mes seins.

Aïe.

Aïe.

Aïe.

On va trotter longtemps comme ça? Effet de surprise, mon cul, on fait autant de bruit que trois ou quatre mecs bourrés au Ricard essayant de regagner leur appart sans réveiller l'immeuble.

Le point positif c'est qu'avec tout ce barouf on va bien finir par réussir à réveiller toute la maisonnée: ça fera des renforts de zombies pour la marave.

Merde, j'me fait distancer! Taratataaa, v'la le vingtième de cavalerie, on accélère!

WAAAAAAAAH!

CRASH!!

……oOo……

Les brumes multicolores s'effilochent et je distingue au dessus de moi deux têtes dans des dominances de rouge, leurs traits se précisant de plus en plus. Quand je discerne les taches de rousseur partant des oreilles et grignotant la peau jusqu'au creux du menton, je tente un grognement attestant que je suis vivant.

"Debout, la Belle au Couloir Dormant, ordonne Fred, ou on fait ce qu'il faut pour te réveiller, princesse!"

Zdoing! Je me redresse aussitôt sur mon postérieur.

"Oh les gars, vous allez rire: j'ai fait un rêve débile! On coursait un loup garou avec des flingues dignes de Pif Gadget et…"

La manière dont ils me fixent est sans appel.

"Oh, non… Bon, tant pis. Comment est ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans les pommes?

Très simple, expose George, tu t'es pris le pied dans le bord du tapis et tu a plongé la tête la première en plein sur le sol.

Ayeuh.

Ouais. T'as un œuf d'autruche sur le front."

Je tâte délicatement la zone énoncée: effectivement, on dirait que j'ai le cerveau qui essaye de sortir par le coté opposé à ma scarification.

Fred extirpe sa baguette de son futal et l'agite nonchalamment sous mon nez.

"Tu veux qu'on t'arrange ça? C'est fastoche, on a chopé la technique depuis le temps.

Ouarg. Non merci, plutôt rester comme ça et signer des autographes sous le nom d'elephant-girl que vous laisser me jeter un sort!

Quel manque de confiance navrant.

La paranoïa allonge la durée de vie!"

J'écarte d'un geste décidé la baguette de l'incendié de ma pomme et me redresse en ramassant mon flingue.

Une fois bien campé sur mes gambettes, je me met en branle, suivi par les jumeaux.

Qu'on finisse enfin de l'arpenter ce couloir, ce sera fait!

La tension remonte cran par cran au fur et à mesure que nous progressons à pas mesurés et je fixe le haut des escaliers qui se rapproche de plus en plus, très concentré.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre à la volée sur ma droite et une créature non identifiée bondit devant moi. Ma main trouve instinctivement la poire/gâchette, la presse et j'ai juste le temps de voir les cheveux châtains hirsutes et la chemise de nuit rose avant que les espèces de longs tentacules gluants ayant jailli du canon ne s'enroulent autour de la malheureuse qui bascule en poussant un gémissement étouffé.

"Merde, Hermione!!!"

Je me rue sur elle et essaye d'écarter ces bidules dégueus qui l'entravent. Costaudes, ces saloperies! Je m'acharne dessus avec mes p'tits bras tandis que derrière moi Fred et George sont explosés de rire.

"Arrêtez de vous marrer comme des gnous et venez m'aider!!!" Que je piaille d'une voix aiguë.

Oh la vache, elle va pas être joyeuse quand elle va sortir de là!

George s'essuie les yeux et réprime quelques spasmes en s'approchant.

"Ca ne sert à rien de tirer dessus comme une malade, il faut les prendre avec douceur.

Hein?

Rearde,comme ça."

Il approche le bout de ses doigts d'une tentacule enserrant la taille de Mione et la chatouille légèrement. La chose frémit et relâche son étreinte, retombant sur le sol comme un gros tuyau d'arrosage.

Pigé. Aussitôt, je me met à faire des guilis à tour de bras, libérant peu à peu ma victime. Une fois débarrassée de l'ensemble des tentacules, encore plus ébouriffée et quelque peu gluante et chiffonnée, Hermione se dresse sur son séant avec l'air d'avoir été régurgitée par un veracrasse.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête et semble reprendre ses esprits. Son regard se pose alors sur moi et un éclair meurtrier fuse de ses pupilles pour venir me foudroyer.

"Harry…" gronde-t-elle.

"J'ai-pas-fait-exprés-j'te-jure-c'était-un-accident!!!

TU VA MOURIR!!!"

Wouaaaaaah, sauve qui peut, les femmes et les balafrés d'abord!

Je bondis sur mes pieds et cavale en direction des escaliers, Hermione sur mes talons. Je dévale les marches et me beigne contre le mur, n'ayant pas réussi à freiner. Légèrement étourdi, je pivote et m'engouffre dans la cuisine. Je perçois alors un cri guerrier dans mon dos et me fais violemment plaquer au sol.

"Heuuuumfff… Mergrmione!…

Je vais t'apprendre moi à me réveiller en faisant autant de boucan qu'un troupeau de lutins de Cornouailles puis à me tentaculer!!!

Waou, s'enthousiasme Fred qui nous a suivis ainsi que son frère, un match de catch féminin!"

Hermione m'a attrapé le bout des oreilles et les tournicote sadiquement, assise sur mon dos. Je frappe désespérément le sol du plat de ma main, implorant grâce, quand une voix hébétée me parvient:

"M'enfin, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bronx?…"

Je relève péniblement le nez et bat des cils pour chasser les larmes de douleur de mes yeux.

Ben v'là aut'chose!

Tranquillement attablé devant une pile de toasts au bacon et toujours en caleçon, Bill nous fixe d'un air abasourdi. Plus de poils, de dents ni de griffes, mais la couleur et les motifs de son couvre-fesses ne laissent aucun doutes quand à l'identité du lycanthrope croisé précédemment.

"Tiens, bonsoir Bill." Le salue courtoisement Hermione sans lâcher mes oreilles.

C'est bon, j'ai suffisamment payé là. Je me tortille pour la déloger de mes reins et arrache mes infortunées excroissances cartilagineuses de ses doigts.

Ayeuh.

Je me relève en me cramponnant à la table et vais me camper devant Bill qui a le bon goût d'afficher un air vaguement inquiet. Mes oreilles me chauffent, je dois furieusement ressembler à Ron dans ses mauvais jours.

"Toi!

Moi?…

On peut savoir ce que tu fous au juste?

Euh, je n'sais pas trop en fait… Je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouvé ici avec une sacrée fringale, alors je me suis fait un p'tit casse-dalle.

Et t'as rien noté d'autre?

Euh…?

T'as plus de bandages, tu te retrouves en caleçon dans la cuisine sans savoir comment…"

Il fronce les sourcils, manifestement en train de réfléchir à plein régime. Soudain son visage s'éclaire alors qu'il fixe un point au dessus de mon épaule. Je me retourne et avise George en train de lui mimer un loup hurlant à la lune tandis que Fred fait mine de mordiller le bras d'Hermione qui esquive de son mieux.

"Hé, interdit de souffler!

Je me suis transformé?…

Ouais. T'inquiètes, t'as bouffé personne.

Quoi?! S'exclame Hermione, Bill s'est?… Oh quelle idiote, c'est la pleine lune, j'aurais dû le prévoir!..

Ca va, tempère Fred, c'est pas un exam'!

Bon, baille George, puisque qu'on a retrouvé et maîtrisé la bête féroce, on pourrait peut-être aller se recoucher?…"

Approbation générale sauf de la part de Bill qui exprime le désir de finir son en-cas.

A sa guise, je m'en vais de mon coté me re-jeter avec allégresse dans les bras de Morphée.

Le point positif de l'évènement c'est qu'au moins je ne suis pas le seul dans cette maison à avoir des pertes de contrôle sur mon enveloppe corporelle, ça a un coté rassurant. Et puis moi, je ne risque pas de boulotter quelqu'un.

Enfin aux dernières nouvelles.

……oOo……

A mon réveil, je suis seul dans la chambre et la pendule dangereusement suspendue de guingois au dessus de la tête de lit de Ron affiche onze heures bien tassées.

Je me lève péniblement (que la Terre est basse!) et constate que j'ai des courbatures dans le haut des cuisses. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des muscles ici. Je sors de la pièce et descends les escaliers au pas de l'oie, m'immergeant dans le brouhaha de voix et les odeurs de nourriture émanant de la cuisine.

"Harry, bonjour mon chéri! s'exclame Mme Weasley en m'apercevant. Assied-toi… mais qu'as-tu sur le front?"

La vue de ma bosse la perturbe grandement. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, on dirait qu'un alien essaye de sortir de mon cerveau.

"Rien, je vous assure…" Je tente de concevoir une improvisation brillante mais Bill qui me fait des signes désespérés dans le dos de sa génitrice me déconcentre. De toute évidence, il ne souhaite pas mettre Molly au courant pour le moment.

"…j'ai, euh… J'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis cogné la tête au lit de Ron en m'agitant."

J'entends Ginny pouffer derrière le paquet de céréales tandis que Ron m'adresse un sourire narquois. Manifestement ils ont été mis au courant du safari de cette nuit et cela les amuse sans conteste. Je m'interrogationne quand même sur l'explication que Bill a bien pu fournir à son capo de mère pour justifier la disparition nocturne et subite de ses bandages et blessures. C'est son problème, j'estime avoir assez donné et m'écroule sur la dernière chaise de libre avant d'entamer un numéro d'apnée prolongée dans mon bol de café.

A coté de moi, les jumeaux discutent de la possibilité de commercialiser leur invention tentaculesque avec quelques retouches. Note à moi-même: bien me rappeler de me méfier au plus haut point des quidams se baladant avec un sèche-cheveux vert pomme muni d'une boule pirouettante.

"Oh, Arry, m'interpelle Fleur, sais-tu ce qui a été décidé pendant que tu dormais?"

Une réponse éventuelle de ma part se serait composée d'un gargouillis bulleux, je me contente donc de branler légèrement du chef.

"Nous allons faire une sortie tous ensemble cet après-midi, et nous avons choisi une visite historique du château de la Comtesse de Pètpluôqusoncul à Ploucastel sur Oies!"

Vu les expressions débordantes d'enthousiasme du reste de l'assemblée, j'en conclus que le "nous avons choisi" signifie plutôt "je l'ai imposé à tout le monde avec moult battements de cils en direction du loup-garou local, ce qui a dissuadé les plus vindicatifs de toute protestation".

"Mais, euh, demande-je, c'est pas en France ça?…

Si, mais la Comtesse était une sorcière et la cheminée de ce site est reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette!"

Youpi-youpi-yo, mon moyen de transport favori.

"Nous partons pour le château à 15h, et la visite dure 4h. Géniâââââl, tu ne trouve pas Arry?

Je dirais même plus, magnifîîîîque."

Elle n'a pas du saisir l'ironie dans ma voix car elle se remet à piailler de plus belle, ravie.

Je me replonge dans mon petit déj' avec résignation.

Une petite ampoule clignote à la surface de mon cerveau. Agacé, je me concentre quelques minutes pour localiser la raison de cet préoccupation. Mais c'est bien sûr.

Ca va être shorty quand même de passer du château de Mme la Comtesse de Truc-Muche au manoir de mes nobles favoris (je suis toujours ironique) dans les temps.

Zut.

Bah, on verra en temps voulu. De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire.

Ou alors, je tiens à préciser que ce serait vraiment trop injuste.

……oOo……

(): Cette phrase est tirée d'un des livres de L.K Hamilton. Petit hommage à mon autrice culte. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu ses bouquins, ruez-vous dessus! Vampires, métamorphes, humour, sexe et action. Et si vous connaissez déjà, apprenez que mon personnage préféré est Jason. Et vous?…

Oooh, Draco n'a fait aucune apparition dans ce chapitre, j'en suis toute tristounette! C'est le perso que je préfère mettre en scène! (mais alors pourquoi tu prends toujours Harry comme personnage principal, ahurie?!) Je me suis rattrapée sur Fred et George, Gniahahahaha.

Je vais vous demander un truc, tout petit, j'vous jure ça vous demandera pas beaucoup d'efforts: c'est un genre de sondage…

Pouvez-vous, siouplait, préciser dans vos reviews:

-Si vous êtes vous-même auteur/autrice de fanfictions

-Qu'est ce qui vous a amené à lire ma fanfic (Le résumé? Vous avez lu "Zourgnf"? Totalement par hasard? Vous ne le savez pas et d'ailleurs vous le regrettez amèrement?…)

Markiiii!!!


	7. Jacinthe

……oOo……

Hortense chapitre 7 (suivant le chapitre 6 et précédant le chapitre 8) : "Jacinthe"

……oOo……

Warning : relations entre personnes du même sexe mâtinées d'une parodie honteusement et hautement nocive pour les âmes pures et innocentes. Mais en reste-t-il encore sur ce site, à part la chair de ma chair, ma chère petite sœur qui menace de me renier si je poursuis dans mes blasphèmes envers Notre Seigneur Intouchable Harry Potter l'hétero ?...

Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à JK Rowling. Quoi, c'est pas encore tombé dans le domaine public ?

Bon alors il paraît que j'aurais bien besoin d'une bêta (ça va faire plaisir à mon Korrigan ça tiens… ben oui, j'en ai une de bêta, et une chouette! Non, non, j'ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma copine chérie, mais parce que c'est vrai! lol), surtout au niveau des dialogues qui seraient un véritable bronx. Ah bon?… Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'en rends pas trop compte… C'est bien possible, mais est-ce que la personne qui m'a envoyé cette review a capté que parfois on dirait qu'il parle mais il parle pas il pense, d'ou l'absence de guillemets (est-ce que je me fais comprendre moi? C'est pas sûr!). Je me justifie pas, j'explique. ;p Ce site est également un grand blagueur (hem) et j'ai la flemme monstre de reposter les chapitres. L'essentiel c'est que ce soit lisible. Non?… lol Bon, je vous lâche la grappe!

Remarque que maintenant que j'y pense j'en ai déjà usé une de bêta… mdr. Mon cas serait-il désespéré?…

……oOo……

J'achève d'ingurgiter café, tartines et compagnie avant de m'acheminer pesamment vers la salle de bains sur la porte de laquelle je me casse le nez. Fleur a cessé de pépier avec enthousiasme et a filé avec la célérité d'une fusée à réaction sous la douche qu'elle squatte avec détermination.

Si je me souviens bien, ses ablutions d'hier matin lui ont pris entre 2h et 2h30. Le but de tout un chacun dans cette maison est rapidement devenu de se récurer avant le siège hygiénico-esthétique de notre française locale.

Je frappe vigoureusement à la porte en beuglant « FLEUR!!! T'en as pour encore combien de temps?! » Je perçois alors qu'on coupe les robinets.

Tiens? Je ne me savais pas une telle autorité!

La porte s'ouvre et une Fleur pas plus habillée qu'un asticot et passablement dégoulinante me happe par le devant de mon pyjama, me propulse dans l'atmosphère envaporée et reverrouille la lourde. Toujours en tenue d'Ève, elle se penche sur la baignoire et tripatouille les robinets qui se mettent à déverser des litres de flotte.

« -Fleur?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?…

-Ben quoi? Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi non?

-Ca, ça me paraît évident…

-Bon! Et tu semblais désireux de rentrer, alors j'ai exaucé ton souhait.

-Oui mais… mais… »

Homo ou pas, si Bill a vent de cette lubie de sa chère et tendre, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que je me retrouve sous la forme de petits dés de jambon à mélanger avec la salade.

"Arrête de faire ta chochotte, puisque qu'on est ENTRE FILLES."

Je blêmis.

Aaattention, j'ai beau être homosexuel et pour l'heure dans un corps de nana, je revendique ma virilité haut et fort! D'ailleurs je croyais que tout le monde avait compris vu l'énergie que je mets à râler depuis l'autre jour.

S'égouttant avec constance sur la carpette prévue à cet effet, elle met les mains sur ses hanches et me lance un regard narquois.

« Je ne te croyais pas aussi trouillard pour paniquer ainsi à la seule idée de partager la salle de bains avec quelqu'un. Je te demande pas de venir me savonner le dos! »

Piqué, je me dessape et m'immerge dans la baignoire. Satisfaite, Fleur retourne sous la douche et entonne à pleins poumons une chanson française. Je capte rien aux paroles mais il semble que le genre nécessite d'être braillé toutes cordes vocales dehors.

Je barbote 5mn, fait 2-3 bulles histoire de dire puis me frictionne avec stoïcisme avant de m'extraire du jus et de m'enrouler dans une serviette. Par Toutatis, mais c'est que je suis en train de m'y habituer!

Glups.

Je fonce dans la chambre de Ron, envoie la serviette valdinguer et enfile mes fringues en mode turbo. Je m'affale sur le matelas et aperçois Ron qui me fixe d'un air hébété.

« Ferme la bouche. »

Il obéit en rougissant telle une tomate apache sensible aux UV.

Ma journée a pas commencé depuis deux heures et je suis déjà sur les rotules. 'retournerais bien au paggeot moi. Ron vient s'asseoir à coté de moi et me tapote gentiment l'épaule. J'ai l'air si misérable que ça?…

« -Bon! S'exclame-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Une petite partie de Quidditch?

-On aura pas fait trois pas dehors qu'on sera congelés sur place.

-C'est pas faux. Euh, une partie d'échecs alors?…

-Ça t'as pas suffi de m'humilier sur le damier hier?

-Mouais. Ben, euh… euh…

-On pourrait faire nos devoirs? »

C'est à son tour de me regarder tordu. Ben quoi? Bon, ok, je suis vraiment à coté de mes grolles.

« -Oublie, j'disais ça comme ça….

-Ouais, j'préfére. On descend voir les autres?… »

Hé bé c'est partit.

……oOo……

Finalement on se retrouve de corvée de patates, dans la joie et la bonne humeur siouplaît. Entre deux tubercules, Ginny m'explique la stratégie adoptée par Bill vis à vis de sa mère : ses blessures ont guéri d'un coup et ne nécessitent plus de bandages (jusqu'ici c'est véridique à mort) mais il ne compte pas lui dire immédiatement là tout de suite sur le champ qu'il est officiellement entré dans la joyeuse famille des canidés. En fait, il est actuellement en pleine recherche de la meilleure manière de lui annoncer ainsi qu'à Arthur. En clair, il pédale dans le couscous.

M'est avis que si elle le croise en pleine démonstration du gros-plein-d'poils-qui-bave sans y être préparée, sa tactique risque d'en prendre un sacré coup.

M'enfin bon.

A coté, Herm' pèle ses patates d'un air digne, s'obstinant à me snober. J'crois bien qu'elle n'a pas encore digéré son tentaculage fortuit de cette nuit par mon humble et contrite personne.

Si, si, je regrette vachement.

C'est surtout que je sens qu'elle n'a pas fini de me le faire payer.

Une fois notre quota d'épluchage rempli, Ron et moi entamons une partie de bataille explosive avec les jumeaux (c'est le jour de fermeture de la boutique) qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à beugler des "banzaï", des "kowabunga" et autres cris de guerre toutes les 30 secondes. Molly nous interrompt au beau milieu d'une pétarade digne de la seconde Guerre Mondiale pour sonner la soupe.

……oOo……

Fleur est proprement horripilante depuis le début du repas : elle n'a de cesse de nous presser de manger le plus vite possible afin de décoller au plus tôt pour sa chère patrie.

« Mange plus vite. »

« Arrête de mâcher, avale ! »

« Parle pas tant. »

« Ne te ressers pas, c'est mauvais pour ta ligne. »

Cette dernière remarque s'adressant à Ginny qui serre sa fourchette avec un air inquiétant. Je serais Fleur je retirerais ma main dare-dare avant de me retrouver avec quatre jolis petits trous dessus.

A la fin du repas, elle m'enfonce littéralement mon muffin au fond de la gorge et me traîne vers le portemanteau pour me fagoter dans ma cape en espérant que le reste de la troupe suivra.

Ce qu'ils font, Dieu merci, elle aurait été capable de me prendre en otage.

Après un douloureux effort je parviens enfin à déglutir pour poser cette pertinente question :

« Si on se rend dans un château en poudre de cheminette, pourquoi c'est faire qu'on s'emmaillote comme des momies frileuses ?...

Parce que pour des raisons de vol et de fraude, me répond Fleurette, nous allons arriver non pas directement dans le château mais dans la maison des gardiens à l'entrée du parc qui sert de billeterie. Le parc, va falloir le traverser. Pigé ? »

Oui, pigé m'dame.

On me pousse énergiquement devant la cheminée. Ah bon, c'est moi qui ouvre la marche ?...

Le premier qui me parle de galanterie, je me verrai obligé de lui fracturer les sinus à l'aide de mes phalanges.

……oOo……

On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, pas plus qu'on ne touche aux traditions. La preuve en est que j'atterris dans la cheminée en plein sur le derrière, les besicles de travers et la cape entortillée autour de la poitrine.

Je feule de douleur : si je me suit fêlé le coccyx, les leçons avec Dray risquent de devenir de plus en plus joyeuses. D'autant que c'est pas un bobo très glorieux à faire soigner…

Un gus accoutré d'une cape en velours rouge avec manchettes et jabot en dentelle ainsi que d'une casquette vissée sur son crâne s'adresse à moi en français sur un ton autoritaire. Bien évidemment, je n'entrave que dalle.

Devant ma tronche de paumé professionnel, il répète en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes qui me font piger qu'il m'enjoint de dégager le passage sous peine de recevoir les prochains touristes sur mes genoux. J'obtempérerais volontiers mais se relever quand on a les bras plaqués le long du corps pour cause d'une putain de cape triple épaisseur qui se la joue camisole de force n'est pas aisé. Je me tortille sans résultat et lui jette un regard désespéré mais il me tourne le dos, tout occupé qu'il est à essayer de faire descendre trois lardons de la grosse armure placée auprès du guichet et qui oscille dangereusement.

Je décide alors de mettre à profit ma légendaire souplesse bien connue de tous.

Non ? Ah bon, c'est juste ceux avec qui j'ai couché alors.

Bref.

Toujours immobilisé des bras, je me jette sur le sol et roule sur moi-même hors de l'âtre. Juste à temps : Hermione apparaît en tournoyant dans la cheminée, bien stable sur ses papattes ELLE et à peine plus décoiffée que de coutume.

« Mione, grogne-je, à l'aide ! »

Maintenant je suis carrément coincé en position allongée sur le dos. La frisée me regarde, semble cogiter un court instant puis m'enjambe avec un grand sourire, se dirigeant vers un tableau d'affichage qu'elle se met à contempler avec un intérêt débordant.

Bloody hell, quel rascal cette greluche ! Je siffle entre mes dents une bordée de suggestions hargneuses sur ce que je vais lui faire une fois libéré, certaines incluant l'armure.

Un éclat de rire sonne au dessus de ma tête. Je jette un coup d'œil et avise une nénette brune en tenue carrément légère pour la saison (chemisette minijupe escarpins) qui me regarde en pouffant. De part ma position horizontale, il doit lui sembler évident que je dispose d'une vue imprenable en contre-plongée sur sa culotte en dentelle rose mais manifestement ça ne la perturbe pas plus que ça.

Faut dire qu'une fille matant une fille, ça s'annule.

M'enfin bon, je pourrais être homo.

Ce que je suis. Je m'embrouille, là.

La minette se penche en avant (tiens, elle a un soutif assorti) et tend vers moi ses mimines aux ongles acérés rouges vifs. Chouette, elle va me dépêtrer ? Négatif, elle m'attrape par le col et me traîne 2-3 mètres plus loin. Plus costaud qu'elle n'en a l'air la Barbie !

Entre ses jambes j'aperçois Ron qui apparaît dans la cheminée à son tour et se dirige direct vers Hermione sans me voir.

Je vais pour l'appeler mais la brunette s'attaque à ma cape en se mettant à babiller en français avec un débit hallucinant. Au bout d'un court moment d'intense bataillage, elle sort sa baguette et me libère enfin puis m'aide à me relever, toujours en tchatchant à 100 à l'heure. Elle termine avec une phrase sonnant de manière interrogative et attend en me fixant en plein dans les mirettes.

« Ah… euh… désolé, chuis anglais, euh ! Anglaise. »

Elle prend un air dépité puis décide de s'exprimer par gestes.

C'est de pire en pire.

Elle se frappe résolument la poitrine an articulant « Ja-cin-the ! »

J'en déduis brillamment qu'il s'agit de son blaze.

« Ok. Euh, ben… Hor-ten-seuh ! »

Ravie, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et me file une grande accolade.

C'est moi ou elle est en train de me mettre la main aux miches ?...

Par-dessus son épaule j'avise Ginny qui vient de rentrer à son tour dans la pièce et lui adresse aussitôt des mimiques désespérées pour qu'elle vienne me tirer des bras de cette givrée.

La chère petite capte ma détresse et m'attrape énergiquement par le bras, m'arrachant à l'étreinte de la french girl.

« Hortense ! Te voilà ! Allez, viens, il faut aller payer les billets. »

Elle tourne les talons et m'entraîne gaiement vers mes deux soi-disant meilleurs poteaux.

Ron est tout éberlué d'apprendre ma mésaventure éclair et Hermione est tout sourire. Cette cruche doit s'estimer vengée. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que j'ai à mon tour une sacrée quenotte contre elle.

Les autres nous rejoignent un à un et nous nous dirigeons vers le guichet. Une femme portant le même uniforme improbable que le si sympathique gardien croisé précédemment nous décoche un large sourire découvrant de grandes dents super blanches, une vraie pub pour dentifrice.

Fleur commence à palabrer dans sa langue maternelle avec cette hôtesse dont l'étiquette cousue sur sa robe nous apprend qu'elle répond au doux nom d'Odette. Elle tend à notre blonde un petit paquet de tickets en échange d'une somme plutôt rondelette et nous désigne une porte sur la droite, toujours toutes dents dehors.

Nous la franchissons et nous retrouvons à l'entrée du grand parc entourant l'imposant château de la comtesse. Mazette, il va bien falloir traverser un bon kilomètre de pelouses et de roseraies enneigées avant d'atteindre l'entrée !

Nous nous mettons en chemin avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme selon les personnes : Fleur parade devant au bras de son poilu, commentant avec moult exaltation l'architecture âââdmirable de la bâtisse si belle sous les rayons du soleil hivernal…

Mouaif. Quand on est en relation intime avec la construction anarchico-improbable de Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année, ça blase pas mal.

Suivent M et Mme Weasley. Molly s'extasie sur chaque buisson de roses magiquement préservé du gel croisé, autrement dit elle glapit non-stop et Arthur hoche sagement de la tête.

Ginny et Hermione se sont lancées dans une passionnante discussion sur les qualités et les inconvénients comparés du string et de la culotte. Fred et George ne tardent pas à s'immiscer dans le débat, amenant des arguments percutants.

Je ferme la marche avec Ron qui écoute les paroles de ses frères avec attention. Pour ma part je cogite. A quoi ? A la manière de me carapater discrétos durant la visite afin de me pointer en temps et en heure à mon rencard avec l'autre sado.

Je suis en plein turbinage cérébral quand j'entends derrière nous un bruit de trottinement sur les graviers. Jacinthe surgit brusquement, jercle Ron sur le coté d'un coup de hanches et s'agrippe à mon bras avec un sourire réjouit, se trémoussant dans une longue cape en poils de je sais pas trop quoi.

J'hallucine. Elle a pas l'intention de me coller au train pendant la visite, quand même ? Si ?... Ben ça va pas arranger mes affaires ça…

Tout en cheminant collée contre moi, elle me lance une phrase avec un air malicieux. Je pige rien, elle le sait et je la soupçonne d'en profiter.

Elle continue son manège qui commence à m'agacer doucement mais sûrement. Fleur a dû capter qu'on s'exprimait dans son idiome à l'arrière de la caravane car elle se retourne. M'avisant avec une souris pendue à mon bras, elle prend un air perplexe et me fait signe d'accélérer afin de la rejoindre. Bonne idée, elle va pouvoir traduire à la siphonnée exhibitionniste qu'elle me gave et que je souhaiterai ardemment qu'elle me lâche la grappe et aille ventouser quelqu'un d'autre, merci beaucoup.

Je la chope par le poignet et dépasse le reste du mini troupeau pour arriver à la hauteur de Fleur à qui je m'apprête à exposer la situation quand la givraga me devance et lui adresse un petit discours enflammé tout en me plantant ses ongles dans le bras. Vacherie, même à travers toutes mes couches de fringues elle me lacère gravement !

Fleur semble d'abord frappée de stupeur aux déclarations de sa compatriote, puis éclate d'un rire joyeux. J'le sens pas.

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillants :

« Jacinthe dit avoir complètement craqué sur toi. Elle t'adore, et qu'importe si tu ne parles pas le français, il lui reste le langage du corps ! »

C'est précisément le moment que choisi Jacinthe pour se frotter contre moi en ronronnant.

Je vais dégobiller.

Fleur part dans un gigantesque fou rire et se raccroche à Bill qui tire une tronche estomaquée.

« Hey, appelle Fred derrière nous, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Z'avancez, oui ? Je sais que ça ne te concerne plus Harry, mais on se gèle les couilles ! »

……oOo……

Im-pos-sible de me débarasser de ce pot de glu humain, elle me lâche pas d'une semelle !

J'ai eu beau me planquer derrière les bustes des cinq époux successifs de la comtesse, me glisser sous un lit à baldaquin d'époque dont j'ai été délogé par une sonnerie d'alarme stridente, filer un pot de vin au guide anglophone pour qu'il la paume dans les oubliettes, etc… elle est toujours fidéle au poste, c'est-à-dire pendue à mes basques. J'ai aussi pensé à m'enfermer dans un chiotte mais n'osant imaginer de quoi elle serait capable, j'y ai renoncé.

En plus elle fait rien qu'à me tripoter ! Déjà, la pensée qu'un mec me pelote alors que je suis dans ce corps me débecte, alors une fille… yeurk !

En plein milieu de cette partie de cache-cache géante, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Horreur ! Je doit transplaner pour chez Malfoy dans 10mn !!! Bon, plus le temps de finasser. Action.

Je suis tout à l'arriére du petit groupe crapahutant derrière le guide le long des couloirs du château, et Jacinthe est comme soudée à mes côtes de droite. On pourrait facilement nous prendre pour des siamoises.

Je l'entraîne vivement dans un couloir annexe plus étroit et mal éclairé, contournant le panneau interdisant le passage, et la plaque dans une petite niche de pierre creusée dans le mur. Cette nouille croit aussitôt que je recherche un petit peu d'intimité, me noue les bras autour du cou et me file une galoche.

RAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Je fait un saut de grenouille en arrière, m'arrachant de cette sangsue avec un bruit de succion et pête un cable :

« STOP ! C'est vraiment pas l'moment là !!! »

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire niais et des yeux de labrador.

'Marchera pas avec moi. Pour le lui signifier, je croise les bras et la foudroie du regard. Pigeant son erreur, elle change de tactique, se déhanchant et passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et pousse un gros, gros soupir.

« Bon, écoute mongolienne ! Moi aimer hommes, compris ? Moi (je me désigne la poitrine) aimer (je me tapote le cœur) HOMMES !!! (je me chope une paire de couilles imaginaires à pleines mains) » C'est on ne peut plus clair, non ?...

Elle éclate d'un rire qui tient plus du gazouillis ou du flûtieau que du son homologué humain.

J'abandonne.

De toute façon, va falloir que j'y aille. Heureusement, s'il est impossible de rentrer dans ce château en transplanant (Ouais, ici aussi Hermione. Oui, j'ai vu le papier. Oui, c'est marrant. Tu me lâches, oui ?!), on peut en sortir. Ben oui, ça coûte cher de faire poser ces sorts de protection !

La secouée du cortex amorce un second assaut baveux que j'esquive.

« Bon ! Désolé poupée, mais j'ai rencard. Adieu ! »

Et PLOP !

J'atterris sur le tapis de Draco et m'y affale de tout mon long, en pleine imitation de l'étoile mer.

Rââââh, j'en peux plus !

La tête d'un blondinet plus que perplexe apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

« Eh bien Potter ?... »

Roh, lui, lui, lui ! Ca fait rien que 24h mais il m'a manqué ! (nda : moi aussiiiiiiii) Je me redresse sur mon séant et il se laisse tomber sur le sien. Tiens, je savais pas que les Malfoy étaient physiquement capables de s'asseoir le cul par terre. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours…

« Tu as l'air éreinté, Potter. Et nom d'un basilic, tu as une bosse énorme sur le front ! Un problème ?

Ah, si tu savais ! Tout a commencé quand j'ai eu envie de faire pipi, et j'ai croisé Bill en sortant des toilettes, mais il avait plein de poils et de dents. J'ai crié, et les jumeaux ben ils m'ont filé un flingue bizarre qui a tentaculé Hermione et on a pas réveillé Molly. Avant j'étais tombé et du coup ce matin j'avais un gros œuf. Heureusement il a mangé des sandwichs, personne d'autre. Après j'ai dormi et après Fleur m'a fait rentrer à poil avec elle dans la salle de bains et on est allés dans un château en France et ma cape s'est enroulée j'pouvais plus bouger. Tu sais, une lesbienne a essayé de me violer, 'sont folles ces françaises ! Et puis on s'est cachés et puis j'ai transplané et plouf sur ton tapis. Tu vois ? »

A la tronche qu'il tire, non, il ne voit pas du tout.

C'était pourtant limpide.

……oOo Fin du chapitre oOo……

Je pensais faire le grand retour de Draco dans ce chapitre mais au final il n'aura eu que deux répliques. Pas taper ! Pas taper !

C'est le personnage de Jacinthe qui a prit plus de place que prévu, au point de squatter le titre ! lol

Bien à vous.

VivianeLaFee.

(ps : je suis sûre qu'un nombre de reviews raisonnable aiderais mon ordi à planter moins souvent. Si ! Si !)


	8. Un, deux, trois

Hortense, chapitre 8 : « Un, deux, trois… »

Kowabunga mes frères ! (Et mes soeurs aussi, allons, allons, ne soyons pas sexiste) non, non, je ne vous prend pas pour des tortues mutantes ninjas et pizzavores mais ce cri est venu squatter mon cerveau, s'est propagé le long de mes bras, a infiltré mes terminaisons nerveuses, a pianoté sur mon clavier pour finalement s'incruster sur mon écran. Bon, puisqu'il est là et qu'il semble s'y plaire, laissons-le-y.

Revenons aux choses sérieuses.

Chuis con moi, rien n'est sérieux dans cette fanfic ! S'cuzez, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Non, je n'dirais pas ou ! Allons donc !

Bref, revenons aux choses pas sérieuses.

Ce que vous contemplez béatement sur l'écran de votre ordi (Ou de celui de vos parents. Ou de celui de votre frère/sœur. Ou de celui de votre copain/copine. Enfin, il faut bien que vous ayez un ordi sous les yeux. Sinon, ça relève de pouvoirs psychiques inédits mais nous nous dirigeons vers un sujet bien éloigné du nôtre) ce que vous contemplez disais-je donc se trouve être le 8éme chapitre de la fanfiction « Hortense » se basant sur les livres de Harry Potter issus du ciboulot de J.K Rowling.

Vous y trouverez de l'humour (enfin des tentatives), quelques gros mots et surtout des allusions (on ne passe toujours pas à l'acte, sorry) concernant une hypothétique relation entre deux garçons. (Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein ! Vous verrez bien !)

Que dire d'autre ?...

…

Ben je sais plus, alors on va dire que c'est tout pour cette fois. Histoire de rigoler, je demande aux courageux qui ont lu cette intro débile et sans le moindre intérêt s'ils pouvaient être assez choupinets pour lancer le cri de guerre de ces chères tortues aux hormones dans leur review. Car vous allez tous me laissez une review, ça coule de source ! Non ?...

On se retrouve en bas !

(Le mot de la fin : et vive la teinture noire pour araignées !!!)

Rajout : m'enfin, pourquoi j'ai marqué ça moi déjà ?

Rajout bis : ah, oui !

……oOo……

Draco me force à répéter calmement et en détachant bien chaque mot. Quand il pense avoir à peu prés capté l'essentiel, il se prend la tête entre les mains et ne bouge plus.

Ca y est, je l'ai tué. Homicide involontaire par excès de connerie, ça va chercher dans les combien ?

Ses épaules tremblent. Il est pas mort, il pouffe ! Il écarte ses mains, se relève, tout rouge d'hilarité contenue, et écarte deux petites larmes des coins de ses yeux. Il baisse le regard vers moi et je dois le regarder avec une tronche de gnou demeuré car il ravale son sourire aussi sec et toussote, embarrassé. Il se passe la main sur le visage et me regarde en secouant la tête.

« Franchement, Survivor, je ne vois que deux options : ou tu es né maudit pour avoir autant d'embrouilles ou tu as le cul bordé de nouilles pour toujours t'en sortir. »

« Ben voyons, la chance. Et pourquoi tu n'évoques pas plutôt mes époustouflants talents physiques et intellectuels, hmmm ? »

« Non, dans ton cas ça relève surtout de l'instinct de survie acharné. Oui, ça doit être ça. »

« Bonjour la considération. »

« Boucle-la ma belle et va te mettre en tenue. » Il désigne son lit sur lequel sont disposés la jupe et les grolles à talons.

Ma belle.

Je reste scotché sur le cul trente secondes, le temps de mater comment il est habillé : jean noir prés du corps, chemise blanche légèrement flottante et pieds nus. Miam-miam.

Bon, ceci étant dit, j'avoue mon immense abattement face aux objets de torture qui m'attendent patiemment. Je jurerais que l'escarpin gauche me sourit. Si ! Si !

« Bon, tu te magnes un peu le train, oui ? » m'interpelle Draco en pianotant des orteils sur le tapis. Avec un grognement d'ours je me hisse à mon tour en position verticale et m'avance vers le lit.

Horreur.

« Draco, j'appelle d'un ton affolé, c'est quoi cette… chose à coté de la jupe ?... »

« Un corset » qu'il me répond distraitement. Il est en train de passer en revue des petits bocaux alignés en rang d'oignon sur une étagère, dans un coin.

« Un kouâ ?! »

« Un cor-set. »

« Mais pourquoi faire enfin ?! »

« Pour t'aider à te tenir droite, t'affiner la taille, te remonter la poitrine et surtout t'empêcher de piller le buffet. »

« J'en veux pas !!! » J'ai très bien compris ce que c'était, c'est un de ces horribles machins qui font tomber dans les pommes les héroïnes cruches et blondes dans les films historiques à gros budget.

Malfoy ignore royalement mes cris d'indignation et s'approche avec un petit flacon dans les mains. Il se plante juste en face de moi et soulève délicatement une mèche de ma frange avec le bout de ses doigts. Il me domine d'au moins 1Ocm, c'est très énervant ! Et assez vertiginant, je doit dire…

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Malfoy ? » J'aboie.

« La paix Potter, je jette généreusement un oeil à ta bosse. Mais enfin, personne chez les belettes n'a eu la lumineuse idée de te soigner ?! »

« Je les ai pas laissé s'approcher de ma tronche. Sache que le Potter blessé mord très facilement. »

« Et moi, tu me laisses approcher ?... »

Oups.

« Ah, bah… Euh, ben… »

Vite, vite, que quelqu'un me balance une bouée !

« J'ai pas le choix Malfoy, je te rappelle que tu me fais chanter ! » Et toc. Il fronce les sourcils et balance une pichenette sur ma bosse.

« Aïeuh !!! »

« Bien fait. Bouge pas. »

Il retourne le flacon au dessus de sa main, fait tomber quelques gouttes sur le bout de son index puis me masse doucement le front avec. Une sensation de chaleur intense puis de fraîcheur envahit ma peau et je sens ma bosse se résorber. Draco presse ses mains sur mes tempes et souffle sur mes cheveux pour les écarter afin d'examiner le reste de mon visage.

Je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil, corset ou pas.

« C'est bon, décrète-t-il, ma cavalière est de nouveau présentable. N'oublie pas que tu es censé représenter mon idéal féminin, je ne souffrirai aucune tare qui pourrait nuire à la réputation de ma virilité et de mon magnétisme. »

Je ricane. « Avoir un idéal féminin, c'est assez paradoxal pour un gay, non ? Tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête que tu as honte de ce que tu es, Malfoy. Autrement, tu aurais fait ton coming-out depuis longtemps ! »

« Tu peux parler Potter avec ton inversement de sexe ! Qui a honte de ce qu'il est, hein ? D'ailleurs c'est facile pour toi d'évoquer ton coming-out, t'as pas de parents ! Et puis d'abord c'est même pas vrai, s'énerve-t-il, je n'ai pas honte de moi ! Simplement mon père est en train de préparer un lourd virement de fric sur mon compte et je ne suis pas suffisamment crétin pour aller lui annoncer en tortillant du fion « Hé P'pa, au fait, je suis pédé ! » !!! Mais tu peux me croire, dans quelques mois je serai en possession de mon héritage et alors tchao bye bye ! Je me casse de ce foutu manoir, très loin de mes deux geôliers de géniteurs ! »

Pâle et tremblant, il balance une droite dans un innocent coussin qui passait par là puis un coup de pied dans une paire de bottes posée près du lit.

Houla, il se lâche Dray, on dirait un fauve en cage. Une cage. C'est probablement l'impression qu'il a.

Je n'ose pas trop m'approcher, je pressens que je vais m'en prendre une. Après tout, ne sommes nous pas nos punching-balls officiels respectifs ?...

Il s'assoit sur son lit, appuie son poing sur son front et lâche un gros soupir. Quand il rouvre les yeux, je suis enjupé et entalonné et je regarde le corset d'un air perplexe.

Ma doué, par quel bout prend-on donc cette affaire là ?

« Viens m'aider à m'harnacher blondinet, ou on est encore là le soir du réveillon ! » Il me fixe quelques secondes, interloqué, puis éclate de rire. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Il frotte derechef le coin de ses yeux et se glisse derrière moi avec le corset.

« D'abord il faudrait que tu enlève ton pull. »

« Je peux garder mon tee-shirt, patron ? »

« Mieux : je t'interdis formellement de l'enlever ! »

Je rigole et retire ledit pull. Draco m'aide à ajuster le devant du corset, à passer mes bras dans les bretelles et lace l'arrière.

« Oumpf ! Ca va pas de serrer si fort ? Je sais pas toi mais mes côtes ne sont pas flexibles ! »

« Ca va se détendre tout seul. Allez, marche un peu. »

Ouarg. Pour me tenir droit, ça me tient droit ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir la démarche de Robocop. Laissez passer le travelo Hortense et son balai dans le cul !

« Ôte-moi d'un doute Malfoy, il va falloir que je fasse la révérence avec ça ? »

« Evidemment, et j'attends de toi la perfection. »

Par la barbe de Mme Pince, ça va pas être de la chantilly.

Déjà que sans corset ma révérence penchait furieusement vers la flexion de femme enceinte ramassant sa fourchette, avec le bidule en rab ça va être du grand art !

« Allez, m'encourage Draco, je sais que ça fait mal mais tu va voir ça va t'aider. »

« Attends, comment ça tu SAIS que ça fait mal ?... »

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà parlé des petits passe-temps de ma mère, Potter. »

J'en reste béat. Mais jusqu'où elle est allée, celle-là ?!

« Euh, tu… »

« Le truc c'est de garder le torse bien droit, me coupe-t-il, et de fléchir uniquement les jambes. Si tu te penches, non seulement tu risques de choir sur le nez mais en plus tu offriras une magnifique vue plongeante à la personne en face de toi. »

« Oh, épatant ... »

« Moui. Enfin, ça dépend de quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de cette personne. »

« Infiniment spirituel. »

Je m'exerce un bon quart d'heure, en essayant de suivre de mon mieux les instructions de qu'il me donne.

« Bon, c'est pas génial mais ça pourrait être bien pire, interromps-t-il. »

« Trop aimable. »

« Ecrase. Et maintenant, on va commencer la valse. »

« La ?... Ouh la la la ! »

« Essaye de ne pas trop me marcher sur les orteils, s'il te plaît. »

Il m'attrape la main gauche et la pose sur son épaule, glisse sa dextre sur ma hanche et lève mon bras en l'air.

« OK, on commence par les pas de base. Suis mon rythme. »

Hé, minute papillon ! Vindiou, j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point deux personnes qui dansent sont proches l'une de l'autre corporellement parlant ! J'ai pour ainsi dire le nez fourré dans son cou et par le fait les mirettes en face de sa bouche. Waaah !

J'essaye désespérément de me rappeler les catastrophiques leçons reçues en urgence pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers A Un Gryffondor Près et suis tant bien que mal les mouvements de Draco, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

« Un, deux, trois, martèle-t-il, on tourne, un, deux, trois… tu peux arrêter de me broyer les doigts ? Merci. Un, deux, trois…bien, essaye de le faire en me regardant dans les yeux maintenant. Un, deux, trois… »

J'ai l'impression de danser avec le python du livre de la jungle : ses yeux scotchés aux miens sont hypnotisants. Si je défaille, il va pas essayer de me boulotter au moins ?... Je fait de mon mieux pour danser en cadence avec lui, me laissant guider par sa main qui conduit la mienne.

Un, deux, trois… Un, deux, trois… Je pourrais tournicoter comme ça perpétuellement ! Voici ma nouvelle vocation : ballerine en plastoc rotative pour boîte à musique. La figurine Harry n'est pas vendue séparément de la figurine Draco.

Un, deux, trois… je commence à avoir un peu la gerbe quand même !

« Euh, Draco ? »

« Mh ?... »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Il cligne des yeux d'un air enchouetté, comme s'il se réveillait, puis s'arrête net et me lâche. Je reste planté comme un radis devant lui, attendant que mon cœur arrête son numéro de danseur disco et que la pièce se stabilise.

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal, lâche-t-il en détournant le regard. »

« Merci très cher ! » Je minaude en exécutant une révérence qui, ô miracle, ne se conclut pas par un basculement brutal de ma personne.

Draco jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et verdit tels les prés au printemps.

« Pute-vierge ! »

« Ben alors ? »

« Il est 20h17 !! »

« Zarma ! »

Je sautille sur un pied pour enlever mes escarpins, me rétame bien évidemment et termine l'opération le cul par terre. Draco s'approche de la porte de sa chambre et me fait des signes frénétiques pour que j'arrête mon raffut.

Je me fige, un pied levé au niveau de mon visage dans les mains, et tend l'oreille. Un bruit de voix éloigné me parvient de derrière la lourde et je prends à mon tour une couleur de milk-shake menthe.

« Mes parents… » me chuchote Draco.

Nom d'un p'tit Géant Vert, on est cuits, bouillis, frits, grillés.

« Mais active-toi ! » s'affole Draco. Il se jette sur moi et tiraille sur les lacets de mon corset tandis que je tortille hors de ma jupe.

Nos mouvements brusques et contraires ont pour effet de me faire chuter en arrière et Draco, emporté par mon élan, me bascule dessus.

« W…wouaaaaah ! Vire de là, Malfoy ! »

« Chut ! » Il immobilise mes gigotements affolés de tout son poids et me plaque une main sur la bouche. Et dire qu'il y a pas deux minutes on valsait gentiment, comment on a fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?! Et combien de femmes se sont posé cette question avant moi ?...

Toc-toc-toc.

On a frappé à la porte, là.

On a frappé à la porte ?

Mais oui, mais oui, on a frappé à la porte !

Je sent le corps de Draco se raidir (uniformément, pas là ou vous pensez bande de cochons ! Rôôôh, mais c'est pas possible ça !).

« Draco ! »

Yayayaïe, dites moi que cette voix ô combien mélodieuse (ironie) n'est pas celle de Narcissa Malfoy, épouse de Malfoy père et génitrice du gus présentement affalé sur moi et très occupé à flipper méchamment !

Toc-toc-toc derechef.

« Draco, c'est mâââman ! Ouvre, mon lapin. »

Lapin ? Lapin ?... D'où c'est qu'elle a vu une quelconque ressemblance entre mon Draco d'amour et un vulgaire rongeur aux oreilles surdimensionnées ?

Le lapin à sa maman est en train de me faire une crise cardiaque dessus.

« Draco, tu es là ? »

Mais c'est qu'elle est en train de s'énerver la marâtre. Draco se décide enfin à se relever et me désigne son lit en formulant en silence « Planque-toi dessous ! »

Vache, c'est pas facile de ramper avec un corset ! Je m'aplatis tant bien que mal sous son plumard tandis qu'il fourre à ma suite la jupe, les escarpins et mes habits persos. Marrant ça, y'a rien sous son lit, le vide intersidéral. Pas même un mouton, une chaussette paumée ou un vieux bouquin. Flippant.

« J'arrive, maman ! » Il va ouvrir la porte et j'observe les bottes à talons noirs de la Narcissa, seule chose que je puisse voir depuis ma position, se précipiter vers les pieds nus de son fils qui reculent légèrement de peur de se faire écrabouiller.

Des bruits d'embrassades me parviennent et les talons de Draco décollent du sol comme s'il était soulevé. Hé bé, on peut dire Que la Narcissa dans son univers domestique est largement plus expansive qu'en public ! Elle relâche finalement le fruit de ses entrailles qui reprend laborieusement sa respiration.

« Tu aurais dû venir avec nous chez Mme Petipois, il y avait la fille cadette de sa sœur, absolument râââvissante ! Et sa famille est d'un sang-pur incontestâble ! »

Mais c'est qu'elle essaye de me le caser ?

« Maman, soupire Draco, je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà une… copine. »

« Oui, et j'aimerai d'ailleurs que tu me dises enfin de qui il s'agit ! Voyons Lapin, ne me dit pas que tu as peur de me présenter ta fiancée ? »

Je viens de cogiter que c'était moi, la fiancée.

« Il… Elle est absente, elle sera de retour pour le nouvel an. »

Menteur, elle est sous ton lit. Mais t'as raison, ce ne sont pas de choses à dire à ta mère.

Narcissa pousse un gros soupir théâtral « Vraiment chaton, (tiens, le v'là félidé maintenant !) ça me peiiiiiine que tu ne veuilles pas me dire de qui il s'agit ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… elle est charmante ! »

Merci très cher, un peu plus et j'en rougirais. Elle voudrait pas se presser un peu de déménager ses miches de la chambre de son petiot la mère Malfoy ? C'est que je vais finir par me colleter des crampes moi !

Non, elle a pas l'air aux pièces. Bien, parfait. Magnifique.

Ca y est, j'ai une crampe.

Bon, ils en sont ou les Malfoy ?

« …et j'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne de couleur, chaton. »

« Nooon maman. Mais d'ailleurs les Zabini sont noirs et nous sommes en excellents termes avec eux. »

« Oui mais de la à en épouser un mon lapin ! »

« Ben tiens. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien. (soupir) »

Ca leur ferait pas de mal pourtant à la Javel Family, un joli petit métis dredlocké.

Comment rappeler au bon souvenir du lapin-chaton que je suis toujours dans la position de la limande écrasée sous son plumard et que ça commence à me casser doucement les noix ?!

Des bruits de pas m'informent qu'une tierce personne vient se joindre à la joyeuse petite discussion matrimoniale.

Ce serait Lucius qui viendrait donner son avis sur un hypothétique petit-fils café au lait que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

« Narcissa chérie, je ne retrouve plus mon pyjama, tu sais celui avec des petites têtes de mort roses et bleues. »

« B… Bonsoir père. »

« Bonsoir Draco. »

« Je ne sais pas mon chéri, tu as regardé dans le frigo ? La dernière fois c'est là que j'ai retrouvé tes pantoufles Dora l'exploratrice. »

« Je ne me l'explique toujours pas d'ailleurs. »

« Tu es somnambule très cher, je te le répète depuis notre première nuit de mariage ou tu t'es recouché dans la baignoire. On va organiser une battue avec les elfes de maison. TWISTYYYY ! AU PIED !»

Et ses augustes géniteurs de quitter la dodo-room de draco.

Dés que la porte se fut refermée derrière les bottes de Narcissa, Draco tombe à quatre pattes et sa tête entre horizontalement dans mon champ de vision.

« _Sors de la !!! » _chuchote-t-il en attrapant mes affaires. Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal et achève de virer le corset avant d'enfiler ma carapace anti-froid sous les ordres muets du blond.

Je commence à ressentir une vague appréhension quand ce cher choupinet ouvre sa fenêtre et me la désigne avec autorité.

« Hein ? C't'à quel sujet ?... »

« _Chhhht ! Y'as une gouttière contre le mur, t'as juste deux étages à descendre._ »

« Oh, tu m'as pris pour la fille à King-kong ou quoi? »

« _Mais chuteuuh ! C'est ça ou passer la nuit sous mon lit, Potter !_ »

Pourquoi sous ? Pourquoi pas dedans ?

Passons.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et jette un oeil dehors. Mes aïeux. Que vous explique : j'ai en dessous de moi (à 15 petits mètres environs) le parc du manoir Malfoy, présentement une immense étendue neigeuse avec quelques proéminences que je soupçonne être des buissons probablement artistiquement taillés. Et loin, là bas, je distingue à travers les bourrasques de vent transbahutant des kilos de poudreuse un haut grillage derrière lequel transplaner me deviendra possible.

« Donc… »

« _CHHHT !!!_ »

« _…donc disais-je ton intention est de me voir crapahuter tout en bas de ce magnifique mur en pierre apparente à l'aide de la gouttière que j'aperçois environ à 2m sur la droite, la, puis que je randonne allégrement dans une couche de neige plus haute que moi le tout sans raquettes bien sur sinon ou serais le plaisir, hahaha, puis que j'escalade ce grillage qui… oui, c'est bien ça, qui comporte de grands piques en son sommet, que je l'escalade donc en prenant soin de ne pas m'embrocher ou y laisser un bout de ma personne ça ferait désordre, puis que je saute à terre en espérant qu'un cyclone n'en profite pas pour m'éjecter sur le toit de l'église du bled d'à coté puis dans la mesure ou je serais encore en vie et conscient, que je transplane au Terrier et que je leur explique pourquoi je perd mon sang de partout, c'est bien ça que tu veut que je fasse ?_ »

«_ Parfaitement._ »

« _Bon ben on y va._ »

……oOo……

Finiiiiiiii ! Et moi qui pensais le publier en septembre, hahaha…

Y'a pas de quoi être fière je sais mais j'le suis quand même !

Tchô, on se revoit au prochain chapitre, c'est-à-dire… un jour, c'est déjà ça de sûr.


End file.
